Labyrinth of Evil
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Gohan and Videl are on their honeymoon, but it is shortlived when some of the Z Fighter's worst enemies come back from the dead stronger than ever, and to make matter's worse they're led by someone stronger than all of them combined.
1. Gohan's wedding present

**(Before you read, I would like to let you know that I'm well aware that my description of the length of Gohan and Videl's hair in this fanfiction is entirely different from what it was at the time of their wedding in the official canon, so don't bother pointing that out. I simply like them better with longer hair, and it's my fanfiction so I can do whatever I want. If I wanted to, I could make Vegeta bald. Now that that's been cleared up, enjoy the show)**

Introduction

**It has been years since the defeat of Kid Buu, since then Goku and friends have been enjoying a well deserved period of peace on Earth. But that period of peace is about to come crashing to an end. Gohan and Videl have just been joined in the bonds of holy matrimony and are en route to the island where they will be spending their honeymoon, but unbeknownst to these two newlyweds, danger lurks in the stars above.**

"Tell me again, why are we flying to the island in this rust bucket?" asked Videl "I'm sure we could make much better time flying by ourselves."

"I think you forgot to take into account all our luggage." replied Gohan.

"So what, I'm sure you could carry all this junk with one hand, what with you being a Super Saiyan and all."

"I'm sure I could, but most people aren't accustomed to seeing two newlyweds flying through the air on their own. Besides, where would we hang the banner, our feet?"

"Point taken."

"Besides, what's the rush Videl? We've got all the time in the world."

"You know, that's exactly what James Bond said when his wife was shot in the head shortly after they were married."

"… Point taken."

"So, would you care to tell me why you were so late to our wedding?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot! I was getting you a present!"

"What? Gohan, you didn't need to get me anything."

"Please don't say that, I had to dive into a volcano to get it."

"A volcano? What did you get me?"

"Take the wheel for a minute and I'll get it."

Gohan reached into his suitcase and took out an ornately wrapped box.

"A very special present for our special day."

Videl opened up her present, and inside was the four star Dragon Ball.

"Oh Gohan."

"I know they're worthless without all seven, but… My dad gave me this particular one when I was a kid and… I just wanted to give you something special."

"I wouldn't say it's worthless."

Videl took a few things out of one of her bags and in no time she was wearing the Dragon Ball around her neck.

"It makes a nice necklace."

She knelt over and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek.

After a while of just flying Videl couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"The others said the Dragon Balls were originally made by Kami, but after he and Piccolo fused all those years ago Dende remade them, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Speaking of which, where were he and Piccolo today? I thought we invited them to the wedding."

"They were there, they were just way in the back and up near the organ. When I asked Piccolo and Dende to come they said they wouldn't miss it for the world, but then again, some of the other people we invited aren't used to seeing people with green skin, antennae, and pointy ears."

"I guess you're right. I'm told you've know Piccolo since you were only four years old. He was your first trainer, right?"

"Yeah, he left me all alone in the wilderness four six whole months, after that he was the only person I saw for the rest of the year. I called him my big green uncle."

Gohan and Videl both laughed.

"And you guys met Dende on Namek?"

"Yeah, we were just going there to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring our friends back. Little did we know we would end up going head to toe with Frieza, who at the time was the evilest and most powerful fighter in the universe."

After he finished his sentence Gohan had to blow some of his hair out of his face. Not too long ago his mother showed Videl some pictures of him when he was younger, after that Videl insisted that he grow his hair out claiming it made him look sexy. Videl had also grown her hair out. Gohan had once told her that long hair could get in the way when you were fighting, but there hadn't been much fighting since Majin Buu.

"There it is!"

The sun had just finished setting when Gohan and Videl had arrived at the island where they would be spending their honeymoon. Gohan had to admit that even though Hercule wasn't much of a fighter, he did pick out one hell of a place for him and Videl to be alone together. After they had finished unpacking Videl jumped on top of him, pinned him to the ground, and kissed him on the lips.

"We're finally alone." she said.

"Yeah… I guess we are."

"Now just give me ten minutes, and I'll make sure this will be a night neither of us will forget."

Videl quickly went upstairs and Gohan was left alone.

"_Wow… This is really happening."_

Gohan hated to admit it, but this was scarier than going up against the toughest fighters in the universe. He had read all about this in books, but he had never actually done any of it.

"_Calm down Gohan, remember what dad told you… What did dad say?"_

"_Gohan, when I married your mother I didn't even know what making love meant until she explained it to me. I found it hard to believe there could be anything more pleasurable than fighting with powerful opponents and I didn't even know what I was doing half the time, your mother had to coach me through most of it, but after she gets you going it won't be long until you find out what stimulates her, after that just let your instincts do the rest. And if you don't do a good job, it's only your first time; you two will have your whole lives to get it right."_

"_Yep, that's dad alright."_

Gohan found some comfort in the fact that this would be Videl's first time as well. He had also been preparing for this by learning several different kinds of techniques, even if he had never practiced them before it was best to go into battle well informed. Deep down he knew he was ready.

"_Don't be a coward… This will be a night to remember."_

"Oh Gohan!"

As soon as he heard his name Gohan came jumping up the stairs.

"_Whoa!"_

There were several rose scented candles burning and Susanna Hoff's "The Look of Love" was playing. But what really captured Gohan was Videl in a satin robe, which she took off revealing that the only other things she was wearing were a sexy sky blue bra and panties. After that she crawled into the bed.

"Care to join me?"

Gohan immediately stripped down to his boxers, which oddly enough were the same color as Videl's undergarments. He leapt onto the bed beside her and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Tell me something…" she said after they broke off "When I found out you were Saiyaman, if I had blackmailed you to do this with me, would you have done it?"

Most people would have blurted out the answer in an instant, but Gohan took a minute to wonder if this was a trick question.

"Yes."

"To protect your secret identity, or because I'm just so damn sexy?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me."

"A little from Column A, a little form Column B."

"That way you know you'll win, well guess what Mr. Saiyaman… You just hit the jackpot."

Just as they were about to kiss again Gohan felt an enormous power coming straight at them and at high speed.

"Gohan? What is it?"

BOOM!

As the wall exploded behind them Gohan shielded Videl from the debris. Through the smoke Gohan could hear someone laughing.

"MWAH-HA-AH-HA-AH!"

"_Wait a minute… I know that laugh… NO! IT CAN'T BE!"_

"Hello Gohan… Long time no see."

**(To be continued)**

**Take a good guess who that is.**

**Illustrations now on deviantart**

**Videl's new look**

**Adult Gohan with long hair**


	2. No one is perfect

"What the hell! Who do you think you are you… you… you…"

"You what? Insect? Monster? Green freak? Son of a *****? I've got more."

"Uh Gohan… Is that who I think it is?"

"Cell! This isn't possible! You're dead!"

"What? No hello, no how are you? Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

Cell was slightly taller than Gohan remembered him, but that wasn't all that was different about him. There were prongs on his legs and four huge spikes on his shoulders, and the color of his biceps had gone from green to black.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I hope I didn't interrupt anything, maybe I should've called first."

"You're dead! How the hell can you be here? What do you want from me?"

"How I came back is my little secret, as for what I want it should be obvious."

Cell started powering up. Gohan couldn't believe the energy he was sensing, somehow Cell had become a lot more powerful than he was when Gohan defeated him all those years ago.

"YOU SENT ME TO HELL GOHAN! I'M HERE TO RETURN THE FAVOR!"

Gohan grabbed Videl and just barely made it out of the way in time before Cell's Ki blast destroyed their bed and the wall behind them. He quickly flew over to the other side of the island and set Videl down.

"Stay here, I'll take care of this."

"But Gohan…"

"I've beaten Cell before, I can do it again."

Gohan started powering up, transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, and then flew back to face the person who had ruined his honeymoon. Videl had been watching the Cell Games on the TV at home all those years ago, but after the camera went out she didn't see the boy who was now her husband save the world. The Z Fighters had been the only witnesses. To this day everyone thought that Videl's father, Hercule Satan, had been the one who defeated Cell. Now Videl was going to be the only witness for this rematch.

"I just hope he's still strong enough to win."

_"Err… I think I know why my mom always wanted me to have a normal life… And now I finally agree with her… All I wanted to do was spend a few weeks alone with Videl… But here I am about to fight Cell, back from the dead and stronger than ever, in my underwear!"_

When Gohan got back to the house he found Cell just standing there waiting for him.

"Uh-oh, you've got that, "I want to beat the big green insectoid freak" look in your eyes. But I'm sure you can already tell I'm much more powerful than I was before. See, I have recently made a very good friend, and he taught me a very important lesson… No one is perfect. I used to think that absorbing Androids 17 and 18 would make me unstoppable, but then I fought you and it wasn't enough. The exact same thing happened to Vegeta when he first became a Super Saiyan. That's why your father keeps training no matter how powerful he becomes or who he defeats, as a wise man once said, "There's always a bigger fish." Now thanks to my dear friend I have the power to destroy you."

"I don't care how powerful you've become Cell! I'm going to take you down, and this time I'm going to make sure you don't come back!"

"A bold threat… But can you back it up?"

"Just watch me!"

Gohan flew right at Cell and prepared to punch him, but much to his surprise he went right through him.

"What the… An After Image… Where is he?"

"Tri-Beam Cannon!"

Gohan jumped up just a huge spinning triangular beam of energy whizzed past him, but as Gohan jumped he felt Cell's fist slam into his back, Gohan was sent flying through several palm trees.

"Don't tell me you're down after just one hit, if that's the case then it wasn't worth me coming back from the dead."

Gohan got back up on his feet.

"What the heck was that?"

"Didn't I just tell you? My new friend has taught me some very interesting tricks, such as the ability to combine two attacks in my arsenal into a new more powerful one, in this case Tien's Tri-Beam and Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. And that's only the beginning."

"It'll take more than some cheap patchwork attacks to beat me Cell!"

"We'll see about that."

Cell pointed his index finger at Gohan.

"Big Bang Beam!"

A huge burst of energy fired out of Cell's finger at high speed, but Gohan swatted the blast away like it was a beach ball and sent it flying into the ocean where it blew up. Cell started flying at Gohan using his After Image Strike. Anyone else would have been intimidated by this maneuver, but Gohan caught Cell by the wrists as soon as he got too close.

"Impressive."

Cell started charging two Ki blasts in his hands, but before he finished Gohan flipped into the air and kicked Cell in the back with all his might. He never once let go of Cell's arms, so when Cell went flying there was a loud rip.

"YAAGH!"

"Oh I'm sorry, are these yours?" asked Gohan holding out Cell's arms.

"Most… impressive… Not that I couldn't beat you with both… both arms laying on the ground… I'd just need to kick like a mule… But since I have Piccolo's cells in my body, that won't be necessary."

Just like that Cell grew two new arms.

"_I really hate this guy."_

"I guess it's true what they told me Gohan, you've gotten soft. I guess I might as well end this."

Cell started gathering energy into one hand, in a matter of moments he was holding a ball of energy with revolving rings.

"Destructo Ball!"

Gohan easily dodged the attack and started to charge one of his own.

"Masenko-Ha!"

Before the blast hit Cell placed both his index and middle finger on his forehead and disappeared.

"Crap! I forgot that he knows dad's Instant Transmission! Where is he?"

"Right here."

Before Gohan could move, Cell kicked him hard in the back with one leg. Gohan felt his bones breaking as he cried out in pain.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan fell to the ground and his Super Saiyan powers deactivated. After that, Cell came falling out of the sky and stomped on both of Gohan's arms.

"YAAGGHHH!"

"How disappointing."

As Cell stood over Gohan he started gathering energy for the final blow.

"You stay away from him!"

Videl came charging up to punch Cell, but he just jumped out of the way.

"Aw ****."

Videl landed face first in the sand.

"Hmm… Tell me something Gohan… How much do you love your new wife?"

"You… You touch her… and you die slow."

"Ha-ah! Gohan, I don't think you're in any position to be making threats. My fight with you has been completely unsatisfactory, so I guess I'll just have to take my revenge by taking away that which is most precious to you."

Cell started to advance on Videl, who tried firing Ki blasts at him, but to no effect whatsoever, suddenly…

SSHHHKK!

"Goku!"

"Goku!"

"Dad!"

"Get away from my daughter-in-law."

**(To be continued)**

**New illustration on deviantart**

**Mega Cell**


	3. Biting off more than you can absorb

"Ah Goku. How good of you to join us."

"So you really are back Cell… Whatever problems you have with my son, you can take up with me now."

"My pleasure, I've already proven I'm more powerful than a Super Saiyan 2, and I'm anxious to test out my new body against a Super Saiyan 3."

"You asked for it."

Goku started powering up and transformed before Cell's eyes.

"Very impressive Goku, but is your bite as bad as your bark?"

"You'll see very shortly. Videl, tend to Gohan, I'll take care of this."

Goku vanished into thin air, then suddenly he was right in Cell's face and punched him hard in the gut sending him flying out into the ocean.

"Gohan! Are you alright? Stupid question, of course you're not alright. Can you move?"

"I… I… I can't feel my legs."

"Oh my… I hope your father finishes that bug off quickly, we need to get you some help."

"Videl… I… I'm sorry I let you down."

"Let me down? Gohan, you could never let me down."

"He ruined our special night… and he beat me like a baby."

"I don't care how badly he beat you!" she said kneeling over him "I love you."

Off in the ocean Cell was quickly realizing he may have overestimated his own strength.

"You should know Cell, the only person to ever push me this far was Majin Buu, and you're nowhere near as big a threat as him."

"We'll see about that! Dodon Disk!"

Cell started throwing huge yellow and purple disks. Goku assumed they must be a combination of Tien and Chiaotzu's Dodon Ray and Frieza's Kienzan Disk. Goku dodged them using the After Image technique, but he knew Cell wasn't going to fall for the same trick that defeated Frieza, so he just caused the disks to collide with each other instead.

"Very well… how about this?"

Cell used Tien's Multiform technique to create three copies of himself.

"That didn't work during the Cell Games, and it won't work now."

Goku waited until all four Cells were upon him, then set out a shockwave that struck all of them. All but one of the Cells vanished.

"Err… I've had enough of this!"

Cell cupped his hands and started glowing purple.

"Galick Kamehameha!"

Goku cupped his hands together. Gohan still needed help; it was time to end this.

"Get ready for the real deal! Kamehameha!"

The two beams collided with each other, both Goku and Cell were pouring everything they had into the blast. Slowly but surely the beam started to move towards Cell.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Cell was consumed by the blast and there was a blinding explosion of light. When it faded Cell was still there, but he had lost both his legs and one of his arms, the rest of his body was intact, but had been badly torn up.

"Err… How could this have happened! I have all this new power! He's beneath me!"

Suddenly a voice exploded in Cell's head.

"YOU FOOL! I TOLD YOU TO TEST OUT YOUR NEW POWERS, NOT TO GO OFF ON YOUR LITTLE VENDETTA WITH THE SON OF GOKU!"

"You wouldn't understand! You've never died before!"

"ENOUGH! DON'T FORGET I GAVE YOU YOUR NEW LIFE AND ALL THIS POWER, AND I CAN TAKE IT AWAY JUST AS EASY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

"Err… no."

"GOOD! THEN GET YOUR LAZY INSECTOID BUTT BACK HERE BEFORE I GET ANY ANGRIER!"

Cell placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and vanished.

Goku could sense that Cell was no longer nearby; in fact he could feel his power level anywhere on the planet. He'd deal with him later, right now Gohan needed help. He took a deep breath and reverted back to normal, and then he flew back to the island.

"How is he?"

"He told me he can't feel his legs. What happened to Cell?"

"He left. Apparently I was too much for him."

Goku looked at the damage Cell had done to the house.

"I'm so sorry he ruined your special night, but we need to get Gohan to the Lookout, Dende can fix him up there."

"Alright, let's go."

"Uh… You might want to put some clothes on first."

Videl had completely forgotten that she was still in her underwear.

"Right then." she said blushing.

After Videl had retrieved her clothes and Gohan's she returned to Goku.

"Where did you get the four star ball?"

"Gohan gave it to me as a wedding present. He wanted to give me something special."

"That's my son. Okay, to the Lookout!"

In the blink of an eye Goku, Gohan, and Videl were at the Lookout where Dende, Mr. Popo and Piccolo were waiting for them.

"Gohan!"

"He's okay, but he needs your help Dende."

"So it's true… Cell is back."

"I'm afraid so Piccolo, and he's come with a new bag of tricks."

"I don't understand how Cell could've come back from the dead. The only way I can think of is with the Dragon Balls, which haven't been used since after you defeated Kid Buu, and even then they can't be used to bring back anyone that's been dead more than a year, and no one in their right mind would want Cell to come back anyway."

"It's not impossible. I came back."

"True… We better gather the others, we could have a crisis on our hands."

"Yes of course… But can we eat first? Please!"

"What! Goku, how can you think of eating in a time like this?"

"Sorry, it's just that going Super Saiyan 3 takes a lot out of me."

While Dende went to work healing Gohan, Mr. Popo got Goku some food, he was scarfing it down quickly as usual.

"Feeling better Gohan?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. Where's dad?"

"He's eating an entire month's worth of food."

"Ha, all these years and I still don't know where he puts it all."

"DUCK!"

"How can there be ducks all the way up here?" asked Videl.

"NO! I MEAN DUCK!"

Gohan, Videl, and Dende all hit the floor as an enormous Ki blast came flying past them.

"Is that Cell again?"

"No that's not Cell! That's... that's... that's."

"That's right! Back from dead assholes!"

**(To be continued)**


	4. Sibling Rivalry

"Who the heck is this?" asked Videl.

"It's… it's… it's… uh… what's his name? It's on the tip of my tongue."

"Gohan I'm heartbroken." he laughed sarcastically "All this time and you don't even remember your own uncle?"

"Raditz!"

"What the? He's you uncle?" exclaimed Dende.

"As far as I'm concerned I don't have an uncle!" said Gohan angrily "When I was just a boy he tried to kill my dad and Piccolo, he nearly killed me!"

"You seem to have forgotten, I did kill your father."

"Actually he sacrificed himself. And that was a long time ago, I've fought infinitely more powerful enemies since then."

"Oh I've been well aware of the vast difference in our power levels for awhile now my dear nephew, which is why my new friend has given me an upgrade. Prepare to see the true power of the Saiyan race!"

Raditz started powering up, then right before Gohan's eye's he started to transform.

"Just a Super Saiyan? You'll have to do better than that."

"Will I? Well in that case why don't we make it two!"

Raditz's aura of energy started to flicker more violently and was soon surrounded by lightening.

"Okay… This might be a problem."

"You have no idea! Pop Quiz! One and two, put em together and what do you get? Three!"

Raditz's aura grew all the more violent.

"This will definitely be a problem."

"What's going on out here?"

"Ah brother, I've been waiting for you."

"Raditz! I completely forget you ever existed!"

"Is that so? Well I'm about to give you a beating you'll never forget!"

"So you've gone Super Saiyan 3, let's see how well you handle it."

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 with a lot more ease than Raditz had.

"You may be equal to me in power Raditz, but you still have no chance of defeating me."

"We'll see about that, prepare to die Kakarot!"

Goku and Raditz both vanished.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Gohan, Videl, and Dende all looked up to see what was going on. The force created by the exchange of blows between Goku and Raditz was amazing, they were moving so fast that not even Gohan could follow.

"A battle between two Super Saiyan 3's... This could get ugly." said Dende.

Videl noticed that Gohan didn't look too worried about this.

"_Same old dad. By the time the rest of us think this is bad, he's already jumping into the fight without fear. Even after all these years I'm still impressed by him. It's hard to believe there was time when I actually surpassed him."_

Goku and Raditz suddenly reappeared on the floor with their fists locked.

"Well I must say I'm impressed little brother. Maybe this time I'll actually break a sweat!"

"Oh you'll break more than that."

"You're right, I'll break your skull and just about every bone in your body!"

"Sorry, but I just don't see that happening."

"Oh really? Then allow me to open your eyes!"

Using an exertion of his energy Raditz blasted Goku back.

"Double Sunday!"

Before Raditz's twin yellow blasts found their target, Goku vanished.

"Sorry brother, but that trick won't work on me! Banana Split!"

Raditz spun around and fired a crescent shaped bolt of yellow energy, but he was shocked to see that his attack sliced through nothing but thin air.

"What? Where did he go? Oh Kakarot, come out and play!"

"Tag!"

Goku came down from above and stomped on Raditz's shoulders, then he did a perfect backflip and landed. Raditz started flying a barrage of Ki blasts, but Goku just deflected them all.

"Err... It's only a matter of time Kakarot... You can't keep this up forever."

"Sure, but you're the one who seems to have trouble catching his breath."

Gohan and the others were also starting to notice that Raditz's technique was slipping, and Goku didn't seem to be having any problems at all.

"Uh… Am I the only one not understanding what's going on here?" asked Videl.

"Well it's like this. The Super Saiyan 3 transformation may be four times more powerful than a Super Saiyan 2, but there are some serious drawbacks to using this transformation."

"Like what?"

"Well unlike the Full-Power Super Saiyan transformation, where the purpose was 100% utilization of physical stamina, the purpose of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is to increase the utilization of Ki."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It can be." replied Dende "The transformation rapidly consumes the energy of the user, which leads to extended levels of fatigue, even long after powering down."

"So basically you need to get the job done quicky, otherwise you're going to run yourself ragged." said Gohan "And transforming itself requires a lot of energy. By the looks of things Raditz hasn't had much practice with this transformation, unlike my dad who had done this several times already."

"I see. So Raditz's inexperience with this transformation is a really big problem."

"Yes."

Raditz had just thrown another huge Ki blast at Goku, which was deflected, and then he fell to his knees. He didn't know why but he felt like he was going to pass out.

"What's the matter big bro? Feeling a little under the weather?"

"Err… I've had enough of this Kakarot! It's time for you to…"

Before Raditz could finish his sentence, he vanished into thin air.

"Time for me to what? Raditz? Yo-hoo?"

Goku tried sensing Raditz's power level, but he found nothing.

"Two dead villains come back stronger than ever in less than twenty four hours. This can't be good."

Goku took a deep breath and reverted back to normal, but when he did he suddenly feel to his knees.

"Dad! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gohan, it's just that going Super Saiyan 3 again so soon really takes its toll."

"Maybe you should pay Korin a quick visit before you get the others?"

"Yeah… I think I'd better hurry… Who knows who is gonna turn up next?"

**(To be continued)**

**Illustration now available on deviantart**

**Super Saiyan 3 Raditz**


	5. The Horrifying Truth

"Good help is harder to find than a virgin in a maternity ward. My friends, Cell and Raditz have both decided to announce their return to the world of the living. Now we will need to accelerate our timetable. It's only a matter of time before Goku and his friends know what's going on."

"Where is Raditz anyway?"

"He's being disciplined. Cell's little trouncing at the hands of Super Saiyan 3 Goku seems to have gotten through, but Raditz is proving more difficult. Now back to the matter at hand, Dr. Gero!"

"Yes?"

"You have everything you need; now how long will it take you to complete the androids I designed?"

"Uh... At least a day, maybe two."

"You have one hour, so work fast or die slow! As for the rest of you, no more monkey business. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes..."

"Good. You may continue testing your new powers, but if anyone else goes off on a personal vendetta without my permission they, like Raditz, will be thrown in the box!"

"Forgive my curiosity, but what's in there anyway?"

"You don't want to know. Let's just say it is a little surprise I'm preparing for Goku."

"Cell coming back from the dead stronger than ever is something I can cope with... But that weakling Raditz, who could barely survive a training exercise with two dozen Saibamen, A Super Saiyan 3?"

"I'm afraid so Vegeta."

While most of the others were talking with Goku and Piccolo over the events that had been taking place in the last couple hours, Gohan and Videl sat at the edge of the Lookout staring out at the night sky.

"Just don't jump."

"Oh, hey Krillin."

"Look guys, I'm sorry Cell had to ruin your big night, but if it makes you feel any better, I didn't get to "do it" on my wedding night either."

"You didn't?"

"Oh hell no. Apparently the commitment wasn't enough for 18 and she said I had to last at least one hour in a fight with her. Boy did I have some bruises in the morning."

"How long did it take you?"

"Almost two months."

"Two months?"

"Yeah, and by that time I was really depressed."

"I think it was just her way of seeing how bad you wanted it." said Videl "And I'll bet you felt much better that morning."

"I was still beat up from the fight, but yeah I did feel better... MORE FUFILLED THAN I'VE EVER FELT IN MY LIFE!"

"GOKU! GOKU, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Hey it's King Kai. Hey King Kai, how's it going!"

"Goku, you need to listen to me! We're all in very big trouble!"

"I know. So far Cell and Raditz have both come back from the dead stronger than ever, but we don't know how that's even possible."

"Goku, there is only one way these things could've happened... This is the work of an Avatar."

"What the hell is an Avatar?" asked Vegeta.

"An Avatar is a being that comes from another universe entirely. In his or her own universe they are just like everyone else, but in another universe like ours they are like gods!"

"Like gods?"

"I'm afraid so, for years we Kais have hoped and prayed that an Avatar would never find a way into our universe, but now one has."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Goten "Let's go kick his butt!"

"In case you've just forgotten everything King Kai just said Goten, the Avatar has god-like powers. Pop quiz: How do you kill a god?" said Piccolo.

"I... don't know."

"Answer: You can't."

"It's not entirely hopeless." said King Kai "The Avatar is only remains powerful as long as he stays in our universe, so we need to send him back to his own universe and he'll lose all his powers and no longer be a threat to us."

"And how do we do that?"

"There's only one way, we need to use the Dragon Balls before he finds out what we're up to."

"Okay, so we'll just go out into the world and find the Dragon Balls. Doesn't sound all that difficult." said Yamcha.

"We're already one seventh done. I've got one." said Videl.

No sooner had the words left Videl's mouth that the four star Dragon Ball vanished into thin air.

"What the? What happened?"

"Oh no! It's just as I feared!" said King Kai "The Avatar has been watching us all along!"

"Silence! Cease all discussions!"

Goku and the other's were all surprised by the sound of the new voice.

"Who the heck are you?"

"This is the voice of God! Repent and believe for the end is near!"

For a moment everyone was silent.

"Really?"

"HA-AH-AH-HA-HA-AH! No not really, I just couldn't resist the chance to mess with you like that."

"Okay... so who are you?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, where are my manners?"

There was a bright flash of golden light, when it faded there was someone standing a few feet away from Goku and his friends. He was wearing a suit of body armor which was completely black, except for the shin guards, pronged gauntlets, chest plate, and pronged shoulder pads, which were solid gold. The fingers on his gloves were like razors. He also wore an elaborate cape that was white on the outside and golden on the inside. He also wore a strange helmet The helmet had seven angular spikes, one to each side and the face plate that fused into a single piece and contour. The top rear guard of the helmet was pointed, revealing a protruding spike. It looked like the kind of thing a ninja or a samurai might wear.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Put the sword away Trunks, I'm not here to fight, I have much more important things to do."

Trunks reluctantly lowered his weapon.

"Now allow me to introduce myself... I am Kattalnuva, and I am the Avatar."


	6. Kattalnuva's Game

"You! You're the one who ruined my wedding night!"

"Gohan! No!"

Too late, Gohan was already airborne and on the attack, but when he was only five feet away from Kattalnuva he stopped in midair. He suddenly felt like his body weighed a hundred times as much as it usually did. In a matter of moments Gohan fell flat on his back.

"You're dead you... you... armor wearing freak! Even if I don't know how you did that!"

"I can do anything, remember? Watch this."

Kattalnuva pointed his right index finger at Krillin.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué están apuntando a mí?" said Krillin "Huh? ¿Por qué estoy hablando en Español? No sé cómo hablar Español."

"Krillin, I didn't know you could speak Spanish!"

"Goku, no puedo! Pero por alguna razón todo lo que yo digo que sale en Español!"

"HA-AH! I love doing that." laughed Kattalnuva.

"Enough of this! Would you care to explain why you decided to ruin my time alone with Gohan?" demanded Videl.

"I didn't do that Mrs. Videl, that was Cell did that of his own volition."

"Then would you care to explain why you brought him and Raditz back, what you're doing in our universe, and what you want from us?"

"What do I want? Hmm… Let's see… I want "Godzilla vs. Biolante" and "Godzilla vs. Megalon" on DVD. I want a life time supply of Mountain Dew. I want to be so rich I'll never have to work a day in my life. I want the remastered Red vs. Blue seasons one through five on DVD. I want a toy of the Dragonzord. I want Spawn issues sixteen through eighteen and then some. I want to have all the cards used by Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo. I want my own private island in a tropical paradise. I want to write a fictional story that's bigger than Harry Potter and Twilight combined. My want list goes on and on."

"Sounds like someone is greedy."

"Everyone is greedy Goten, I'm just admitting it. And to make a long story short Goku, I've come to this universe in search of a better existence than the one I had in my own, one where I am in control. But I knew you and your friends would try and stop me, that's why I've taken the liberty of resurrecting some of your worst enemies, making them stronger, and stealing the Dragon Balls, because I'm never going back… But that doesn't mean I won't give you a sporting chance."

"What do you mean?"

"In my own universe I was just another face in the crowd, a single grain of sand on the beach, another drop of water in the ocean except for one small thing, and that's my imagination. It is my dream to use this imagination of mine to write fictional stories for a living, but there's a problem with that. In my universe I'm being forced to take classes I hate at a community college. To make matters worse the classes aren't teaching me how to be a writer, for some unknown reason my parents have majored me in computer security. So far I've been able to survive, but I'm not like my older sister, who along with the daughter of our next door neighbor were the class valedictorians of their year at the high school we all went to. No I didn't graduate with honors or anything, I just graduated."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked 18.

"Keep quiet and I'll tell you. Now as I was saying, I should have failed in high school, I should never have made it though my first year of college or the two summer courses I've taken. The only reason I did was because of my unwavering faith that God would see me through. Yes Vegeta, there is a God, and he's gotten me through some very tough times, every single class I've hated he's gotten me through with passing grades. I'm better off than some people and I should be grateful for what I have, but he's never given me what I've wanted more than anything else in the world…"

"And what is that?"

"All you need to know is it's the reason I've come to your universe and why I have no intention of leaving. It's only because of my belief in God that I'm giving you a chance to make me. No doubt King Kai has told you that the only way to send me back against my will is with the Dragon Balls, which I have taken. If you want them back you're going to have to play a little game… Oh and before you answer, here's a little demonstration of what you'll be up against."

Kattalnuva turned away from the Z Fighters and faced the night sky, then he cupped his hands together, then his own body started to glow an eerie and violent purple.

"Ka… me… ha…. ME… HA!"

Kattalnuva's Kamehameha wasn't what anyone expected it to be. Not only was the beam significantly bigger than anything Goku had ever fired, the beam was also black and had purple streams of energy spiraling around it. The attack quickly rocketed into the night sky and just kept on going.

"It's not just me… that's was really scary, right?" said Chiaotzu.

"What on earth was that?" asked Tien.

"That was my Black Spiral Kamehameha. I made it myself."

"Ha! If that's all you have to offer I'm very disappointed." said Vegeta.

"So does this mean you're accepting my little challenge?"

"You bet we accept!" replied Goku.

"Splendid."

Kattalnuva stretched out his hand and a big purple vortex appeared out of nowhere.

"Now if you will all accompany me to the other side, we can get started."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by all of us?" asked Yamcha.

"What do you think I mean when I say all of you? I mean all of you."

"What? I never agreed to come!"

"Yes you did. Goku specifically said, "We accept." And "we" can mean anything, we three, we the people, or Nintendo Wii. Besides, I've arranged enough fun for everyone here."

"But I don't wanna go!"

"Just for that, you, Tien, and Chiaotzu will be the first ones to enter."

Kattalnuva jumped into the vortex and disappeared.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Judgment Day? Get in here!"

"Aw man…"

Yamcha reluctantly jumped into the vortex followed by Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Well, I guess I'll you see you all on the other side." said Goku as he jumped in.

Piccolo and Vegeta both jumped into the vortex without saying a word, followed by Krillin and 18.

"All we wanted to do was be alone together on our wedding night, now we've got to go save the universe again."

"Cheer up Gohan, it might be fun."

"I've had to help save the universe several times already, and it has never been fun."

"Well… maybe this time we can do it together."

"Besides, today seems like a good day to teleport!" said Goten.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" asked Trunks.

"Uh… I don't know, it sounded a lot funnier before I said it… Whatever, Geronimo!"

"Geronimo!" said Trunks as he jumped in after Goten.

"Oh what the hell." said Gohan "Geronimo!"

"Pocahontas!" said Videl as she jumped in after them all.

Videl found herself with the others in a dark room in which the walls appeared to be made entirely of stone, but Kattalnuva was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are we?"

"Why do I get the feeling that we've walked right into a trap?" asked Gohan.

"I said I'd give you all a fighting chance Gohan, luring you all into a trap would hardly qualify."

Suddenly a bunch of lights come. At that moment Gohan, Videl, and the others saw that the rooms was a lot bigger than they thought, in fact it was probably as big as a city, but they were all on a stone balcony that was overlooking the rest of it. What really caught their attention was what was at the bottom.

"A maze!"

"Not just a maze." said the voice of Kattalnuva "This is the Labyrinth of Evil, and it's where I've hidden the seven Dragon Balls. Now here's how my little game is going to work. I am going to divide you all into groups; each group will have to navigate a certain segment of the maze to find the Dragon Ball hidden inside of it. You will not be able to fly in the maze and the walls are completely indestructible. There will also be certain obstacles that will try to stop you, and at the end of the maze segments you will find an opponent who has been instructed on the pain of death to keep the Dragon Ball from you."

"I think we've found out why he resurrected Cell and Raditz."

"If you are able to defeat the opponent I've arranged for you, you will receive the Dragon Ball and one Senzu Bean for each person in your group, you'll also receive a key that will unlock a door that will take you to another area of the maze, and if navigated correctly it will take you to the center where you can wait for the others. In order to win you all need to obtain your Dragon Ball and make it to the center of the maze, if even one team is unsuccessful you lose and I'm here to stay. Any questions?"

"Can you tell us who we will be fighting? Or what kind of obstacles are in the maze?" asked Yamcha.

"I could… but why spoil the surprise?"

"I knew he was going to say something like that, but I had to try."

"Why are you making us do this specifically?" asked 18.

"Simple, I crave amusement. Any more questions? Good, then I'll just divide you into your groups."

"Aw man… I hope I get paired up with Goku, otherwise I'm toast!"

"Goku, since you and Vegeta are arguably the strongest fighters here, you'll both be going in alone."

"Fine by me!" said Vegeta.

"Piccolo, you'll be going in with Gohan and Videl. Krillin, you and your wife will be going together. Goten you're going to be paired with Trunks. Finally, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu will make up the last group… Is everybody ready? Good… On your marks…. get set… go already!"

**(To be continued)**

**Coming up next**

**Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu will try to prove themselves in…**

**Heart of the Underdogs!**


	7. Heart of the Underdogs

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were teleported to a segment of the maze.

"This is bad… very bad."

"We don't have time to be pessimistic Yamcha. Kattalnuva has forced us to play his game, so I guess its fight or die. Besides, I don't think Kattalnuva will waste his best cards on us. After all, Mega Cell and Super Saiyan 3 Raditz couldn't defeat Goku."

"Tien's right! Besides, this is a chance to show everyone what we're all about!"

Something about what Chiaotzu said struck a cord in Yamcha.

"You're right! For too long we've been forced to watch Goku and the others from the sidelines! We've been powerless in the face of the biggest threats ever to terrorize the Earth! Chiaotzu, you and I never even made it through the first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament! When the Saiyans first came to Earth we were all picked off like flies! But this time it's our moment in the spotlight! If Kattalnuva thinks we're good enough to play his game, I say we fight!"

At that moment Yamcha noticed that Tien and Chiaotzu were already going down the tunnel.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu spent the first fifteen minutes running through random tunnels in the maze. It didn't seem like they were getting anywhere fast.

"I hate to be the one to point this out guys, but I think we're lost."

"Wait, I hear something!"

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all heard something that sounded like a vile snickering laughter.

"What is that?"

"It's coming from over there!"

They followed the sound of the snickering through the tunnels until they reached their destination.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The room that Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu came to was full of Saibamen. There were at least thirty of them in total.

"Don't be intimidated by their numbers." said Tien "We're far superior to these things in strength."

Yamcha remembered what had happened the last time he fought with the Saibamen, he may have been more powerful than them in terms of strength, but then one of them went kamikaze on him, he wasn't going to fall for that again.

"Remember guys, just because their down it doesn't mean they're dead."

"Duly noted. Yamcha, you take the ten on the right. I'll take the ten in the middle. Chiaotzu, you take the ten on the left."

"Alright let's take these freaks!"

"Wolf Fang Fist!"

Wolf Fang Fist may have been the oldest trick in Yamcha's arsenal, but after all his years of training it was strong enough to take out four Saibamen with a single blow.

"Dodon Ray!"

"Tri-Beam!"

Taking out the Saibamen had been a lot easier than expected, even if there were thirty of them.

"Hmm… That many Saibamen, I wonder what they were protecting."

Yamcha opened the door the Saibamen had been guarding.

"Aw great…"

"What is it?"

"It's just more doors."

"I think that's an understatement."

The trio found themselves in a huge round room with one hundred numbered doors on the wall.

"Well… Which one do we take?" asked Chiaotzu.

"The only way to figure it out is to try one."

"Let's try 100."

Yamcha heaved the door open.

"ROOOAAARRR!"

"AAAGGHHH!"

They slammed the door shut.

"Wrong door."

"I certainly hope so."

"Having problems?"

"Who said that?"

"Who do you think?"

"Kattalnuva! Where are you?"

"I'm not here, you only hear my voice because I will it."

"What the heck are you trying to pull with this door trick?"

"Aha! Stumped already! In need of a clue my three underdogs? What has one hundred legs, but doesn't walk?"

"That's not a clue! That's a riddle!"

"Calm down Yamcha, I know what it means."

"What? You know what has a hundred legs and doesn't walk?"

"Any school boy knows that. Fifty pairs of pants."

"What about twenty five chairs?" asked Chiaotzu.

"What?"

"A chair has four legs, and twenty five of them would equal one hundred as well."

"Either way, what does that have to do with this?" asked Yamcha.

"It means it could be doors twenty five or fifty."

"Well let's try fifty."

Tien pulled open the door with the number 50 printed on it.

"KILL THE REDS! KILL THE REDS! KILL THE REDS!"

They slammed the door shut.

"I don't think that's it."

"Okay, let's go with Chiaotzu's idea."

It looked like Chiaotzu had the right idea. The trio continued to make their way through the maze until they came to a door that had seven stars on it.

"I think this is it!"

"Wait, didn't Kattalnuva say there would be someone guarding the Dragon Ball?"

"Yeah… Be ready for anything."

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all heaved the door open. They found themselves in a big room, but there was no one inside, however there was a marble chest on the other side.

"Hey boys! It looks like they've made it!"

"Who's there?"

Suddenly five people came falling from the ceiling.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

"Together we are… The Ginyu Force!"

"Oh no, not these guys again."

"What's so bad about these guys?" asked Tien "We beat them before."

"I meant that they were annoying."

"Thanks to Kattalnuva the Ginyu Force is back in business! And we're going to rip you all apart and mail you to fifty countries!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"You three stooges may have beaten my lieutenants before, but that's only because I wasn't there." said Ginyu "And thanks to Kattalnuva, we can do this!"

"All the Ginyu Force members started striking different poses."

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

"Together we are…"

Before the Ginyu Force could finish their sentence, they all started glowing and seemed to meld into one being,

"I… am… GIGA GINYU!"

Giga Ginyu had features from all the members of the Ginyu Force. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu could all sense his power level was bigger than all five of them combined.

"Guys… I think we're in trouble."

"You got that right! I am Giga Ginyu, and I have the POWEEEEEEEER! Aw man, that battle cry really blew. I can do better than that. What can I say that sounds really tough?"

"Kamehameha!"

Giga Ginyu was so busy trying to think of another battle cry that he didn't have enough time to evade Yamcha's attack. The beam took his arm off.

"OW! HEY! I WASN'T READY!"

Just then something really weird happened. Giga Ginyu had his arm back and Chiaotzu was the only one to notice.

"Guys… I think we're in trouble."

"You got that right! I am Giga Ginyu, and I am going to grind your bones into DUST!"

"What? What just happened?" asked Chiaotzu

"The Ginyu Force just became one big guy. Where have you been?" asked Yamcha.

"I meant how did he get his arm back?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait a minute? What's going on?" said Giga Ginyu "He must know somehow!"

Giga Ginyu raised his arm in the air and started gathering energy.

"Eraser Ball!"

Giga Ginyu hurled his Eraser Ball and Chiaotzu, but Tien moved quick enough to get him out of the way.

"NEO TRI-BEAM!"

Tien started firing a barrage of Tri-Beams at Giga Ginyu. In no time at all Giga Ginyu was up against the wall and was being crushed by the pressure of the attacks. Suddenly…

"Guys… I think we're in trouble."

Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Giga Ginyu were standing where they had been before the fight started, and none of them had even a scratch.

"You got that right! I am Giga Ginyu, and I am going to rip you all apart, grind you into tiny pieces, and roast you on my grill!"

"What is going on?" asked Chiaotzu.

"The Ginyu Force just became one big guy. Where have you been?" asked Yamcha.

"But this already happened!"

"What do mean?"

"How the heck is clown face keeping up with us? Never mind… Purple Spiral Flash!"

Ginyu started flying around at high speed in the air until he created a vortex, which started to unleash a barrage of energy waves. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu did there best to evade the blasts.

"Alright grape face, eat this! Extra Large Spirit Ball!"

Yamcha threw his Spirit Ball at the vortex; it struck Giga Ginyu dead on and sent him crashing to the ground.

"I did it! I hit him! I'm number one! I'm number…"

Before Yamcha could finish his sentence it happened again.

"Guys… I think we're in trouble."

"_Wait a minute… Guldo had the ability to temporarily stop time… Maybe Kattalnuva gave Giga Ginyu the ability to loop small segments of time! If that's the case he'll just keep doing that until he wins! For some reason I'm the only one who knows. In that case I'll have to take him out with one hit. He can't use his powers if he's dead."_

"You got that right! I am Giga Ginyu, and I am going rip your brains out, put them in a blender, smother them in whipped cream, and eat the whole thing without puking!"

"That's just gross."

"Wait… You don't remember?"

"Remember what? You never told me anything." said Chiaotzu playing dumb.

"I think it worked that time."

"Kamehameha!"

Giga Ginyu jumped into the air and dodged Yamcha's attack.

"Tri-Beam!"

Giga Ginyu dodged Tien's attack as well.

"Galaxy Dynamite!"

Ginyu started firing a barrage of energy blasts at Tien and Yamcha.

"Suck it humans! Wait… Where's the shrimp?"

"Right here!"

Chiaotzu was right behind Giga Ginyu.

"Super Dodon Blast!"

Chiaotzu fired a blast that went clean through Giga Ginyu's forehead. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Chiaotzu… He did it!" said Yamcha "And a headshot to boot!"

Behind them the marble chest opened.

"The seven star Dragon Ball! And some Senzu Beans!"

"And this… key?"

"Don't you remember what Kattalnuva said? We would also find a key that would take us to the center of the maze."

"Look, there's a note."

**Insert the key into the door you came in, count to ten, turn the knob and try again.**

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Let's just do it, he hasn't lied to us yet."

"That's what worries me."

They placed the key into the lock on the door, waited ten seconds, opened it, and found themselves in another room entirely.

"Wow… That's a neat trick."

The room they came into had seven doors with different numbers of stars on them, most likely one for each Dragon Ball.

"So this is the center of the maze… Now what?"

"We wait for the others."

"I just hope they have it as easy as we did."


	8. Red and Blue

"Dr. Gero, have you finished yet?"

"Yes, I had to make a few minor adjustments, but here they are."

"Excellent, you've served your purpose well doctor… But I'm afraid I have no further use for you." said Kattalnuva.

"What do you mean?"

Kattalnuva turned away and started to walk out of the room.

"Kill him."

The two androids Dr. Gero had just finished building stared down at him menacingly.

"No! Don't listen to him! You can't do this! I'm your creator! I made you! AGGHHH!"

Kattalnuva wasn't kidding when he said the maze walls were indestructible. 18 had been blasting them nonstop for a whole five minutes and hadn't even put a scratch on them.

"I guess we do it the hard way." said Krillin.

"Already I love this."

Krillin and 18 started to make their way through the maze. For the first ten minutes they had been running through a single tunnel which twisted and turned but never came to a fork. Finally as they rounded a corner there was a big sign on the wall that pointed in the direction they were going.

Losers Ahead

"Losers Ahead? We can't be going the wrong way; there hasn't been anywhere else to go."

"Maybe Kattalnuva is just trying to insult us."

They continued down the tunnel, when suddenly…

"Krillin, duck!"

Six huge spinning horizontal blades came flying down the tunnel. Just as they were about to hit 18 knocked Krillin to the ground. The blades kept coming so the two of them were forced to crawl the rest of the way.

"Oh I get it now…" said Krillin "Loses a head."

"I don't know what's worse, the traps or the jokes."

After making it through Kattalnuva's first booby trap, it didn't take long for Krillin and 18 to find the main part of the maze. They spent the next half hour or so running through random tunnels since they had no idea which way led to the Dragon Ball and whoever was guarding it.

"I hate this." said 18 "I feel like a lab rat looking for cheese."

"This would be a lot easier if we had the Dragon Radar, then again knowing Kattalnuva it probably wouldn't work in this maze anyway."

Krillin and 18 kept running through the maze until they came to a fork in the pathway. There was something carved into the wall in-between the two doorways.

624135 71859

"What the hell does this mean?"

"I don't know. They look like random numbers."

"Wrong, nothing in this maze is random." said the voice of Kattalnuva.

"What do you mean nothing in this maze is random?" asked Krillin "It's just a bunch of numbers!"

"Oh I'm sorry, is the game too tough for you? Shall I make it easier?"

Suddenly a few of the numbers carved into the wall changed into letters.

624i3s 7i8s9

"Looks like these numbers can be substituted for letters to make words."

"So what we need is a six letter word with "I" as the fourth letter, and "S" as the sixth letter. We also need a five letter word where "I" is the second letter, and "S" is the fourth."

"The only logical letter that can be in-between "I" and "S" when they're at the end of a word is "E". So what we need is a six letter word that ends in I-E-S."

"Candies? Wait, candies is a seven letter word, so that doesn't work."

"Babies?"

"Babies 7I8S9? That doesn't… Wait, I've got it! Ladies First!"

The numbers carved into the wall all changed.

Ladies First

"Oh great, now it's a riddle."

"Not really, I think it means we go left."

"What are you basing that off of?"

"Didn't you know, right is for male, left is female… I heard that somewhere."

It seemed that Krillin's theory was correct, since they finally seemed to be getting somewhere. They wandered around in the maze a little while longer, until finally they came to a door with six stars on it.

"I think we've found it."

Krillin and 18 heaved the door open and found not one, but two opponents waiting for them.

"Who the hell are they?" asked 18.

"Allow me to introduce your opponent's." said the voice of Kattalnuva "Two new androids courtesy of Dr. Gero. Too bad the doctor has outlived his usefulness to me, so he won't be joining us for the rest of his life. So without further to do, meet Androids Red and Blue!"

Android Red was a humanoid looking robot with two razor sharp blades on his arms. Android Blue had a dragon shaped head, two huge cannons on his arms, and was levitating over the ground.

"I'll take the ugly one."

"Which one's the ugly one?" asked Krillin.

Without saying another word 18 jumped at Red, who evaded her with a backflip, she then tried blasting him, but he dodged all of those as well.

"Well… I guess that leaves me with dragon face over there… Kamehameha!"

Much to Krillin's surprise, Blue didn't try to dodge his Kamehameha, instead he just stood there like a sitting duck. When the Kamehameha hit Blue just absorbed it.

"What the?"

"Oh something I forgot to mention." said Kattalnuva "These two androids are hybrid models, they have both and unlimited power supply, and energy absorption capabilities. Oh and Android Blue can use that stolen energy to power his main weapon."

Blue pointed his cannons at Krillin.

"Oh boy…"

"Eat plasma Shorty!"

Two huge white busts of energy were fired at Krillin.

"Yikes!"

Krillin jumped into the air just in the nick of time.

"Well if we can't blast these suckers, we'll just have to beat the hell out of them."

"Easier said than done."

18 was starting to realize what Kattalnuva meant by that. So far Red had dodged all of her punches and kicks.

"You've never met anyone faster than me."

"Red may be hard to hit." said Krillin "But it looks like Blue's another story, he's as slow as garbage truck."

Krillin jumped at Blue and kicked him hard in the head.

"OWIEE! OWIEE! OWIEE!"

"Get off of my face!"

Without warning Blue shot two lasers out of his eyes that struck Krillin in the rear end.

"AAHHH! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!"

Meanwhile 18 was still having trouble with Red.

"You can't keep dancing forever!" she yelled.

"Well these blades aren't just for show."

In an instant 18 found herself trying to dodge a barrage of blades. Red was moving so fast it looked like he had eight arms.

"Who's dancing now?"

Krillin had put out the fire on his pants, so once again he was trying to dodge a barrage of energy attacks from Blue.

"This is crazy! Nothing we do can hurt these guys! Wait a minute… I know. Hey honey! Look out!"

Krillin started running in the direction where 18 and Red were fighting.

"Come back here!"

Blue kept firing at Krillin, who ran right at Red and then jumped out of the way. The blasts meant for Krillin struck Red instead.

"Watch where you're firing you bucket of bolts!"

"I'm not the bucket of bolts! You're the bucket of bolts!"

Red and Blue started fighting each other.

"Well… I would have never thought of that." said 18.

Kattalnuva suddenly appeared.

"So you really think it's going to be that easy. Well I guess I'll just have to use these."

"A pair of earrings?"

"Wait a minute… Aren't those the Potara Earrings Goku and Vegeta once used!"

"Yes… Normally they probably wouldn't work on machines, but I'm the Avatar here, and what I say goes."

Kattalnuva placed the earrings on the opposite ends of the two androids. Then they flew at each other and combined.

"Oh boy… This can't be good."

"Androids Red and Blue together… Guess that makes me Android Purple."

Android purple retained the same body structure as Android Red, but now had five spikes on its helmet. He also had all of Android Blue's weapons, including the two plasma cannons, which were now mounted on his shoulders. He was also carrying a double bladed sword.

"Well I'm not being paid to stand here and look awesome… It's time to throw down!"

Purple threw his sword and it started spinning around like a boomerang.

"Two can play at that game! Destructo Disk!"

Much to Krillin's surprise, Purple's sword went right through the disk splitting it in two. He and 18 were forced to jump out of the way.

"Alright you big metal… Where'd he go?"

"Right here!"

"Take this!"

18 tried blasting Purple with a Power Blitz, but he just absorbed it.

"How quickly you forget…"

Purple pointed one of his plasma cannons at 18 and the other at Krillin.

"Now the energy I've absorbed is amplified by own generator, which means my Plasma Burst is even stronger, and if that wasn't enough for you, they now also have homing capabilities."

"Oh crap.

"Dance you sissies! Dance!"

Purple fired two huge Plasma Bursts, Krillin and 18 both flew off in different directions trying to evade them, but they just wouldn't let up.

"This thing isn't going to stop until it catches me… Wait a minute… I know… Hey honey! Remember that movie we saw last month? I think it's time for a dramatic reenactment!"

Krillin and 18 flew straight at each other with the Plasma Bursts trailing close behind. At the last minute they both pulled up and the two Plasma Bursts collided.

"Amazing how often that trick works."

"Yeah, now let's kick this guy's ass."

18 flew right at Purple and gave him a barrage of punches and kicks to the head, but didn't even manage to scratch him.

"My turn."

Purple blew her off with his lasers.

"18! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but as much as I hate to admit it Krillin, this guy's tougher than whale ****."

Krillin was trying to remember every single movie he had ever seen that had evil robots in it and how they were defeated, and he had to stay alive while doing it.

"Wait! I've got an idea!"

Krillin whispered his plan to 18.

"Hmm… It's just crazy enough to work."

"Well then let's let'er rip! Kamehameha!"

18 followed up with her Power Blitz.

"You fools! Any energy you fire at my just comes back at you tenfold!"

Purple absorbed their attacks and fired his Plasma Bursts again.

"That's the idea!"

Krillin and 18 both flew around in circles with their respective Plasma Bursts following them until finally they both dove down at Purple. The Plasma Bursts struck him and he absorbed their energy.

"No matter! This will only create more powerful Plasma Bursts to kill you two with!"

Purple fired two more Plasma Bursts, which Krillin and 18 both redirected back to him again and again until…

"Danger! Danger! Overload! OVERLOAD!"

Android Purple exploded.

"Oh yeah! Who's the world's ultimate fighting couple? Well nobody when you come to think of it… We've never had a fighting competition for couples."

"Let's just take the Dragon Ball and go."

"Oh right."


	9. The Dynamic Duo

"So this is the labyrinth of evil? It doesn't look very scary. I say we run this maze, find the Dragon Balls, and kick Kattalnuva's butt back to wherever it is he came from!"

"We can't afford any mistakes Goten. Remember what Kattalnuva said? If we don't make it, then it's game over and Kattalnuva's here to stay."

"I know, it's just like a game, only there aren't any extra lives, no resets, no nothing."

"Whatever, let's just go."

Goten and Trunks started running the maze. They ran for about fifteen minutes before Trunks insisted that they stop.

"We've gone through this intersection four times."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I accidentally dropped a coin around here somewhere, and I've just found it."

"So we're lost?"

"Not exactly… We just need to go a different way. We keep going to the right, and we keep coming out here. So we need to go… This way!"

"So how do you think the others are doing?"

"Knowing my dad he's probably run the maze and found all the Dragon Balls by now." replied Goten.

"Yeah right, according to my mom there was a time he didn't even know what a girl was, how is he supposed to run a maze?"

"And I suppose your dad is doing any better?"

"I'll bet you an extra large sundae with the works that my dad finds his Dragon Ball and makes it out of the maze before yours."

"It's a bet, let's shake so it's official."

Trunks and Goten slowly but surely made it further into the labyrinth.

"Hey, didn't Kattalnuva say we'd be fighting people in this maze?"

"Only at the end, but he did say there would be obstacles along the way."

"You mean like this?"

Goten pointed at wall in front of them. There was writing all over it.

They have not flesh, nor feathers, nor scales, nor bone. yet they have fingers and thumbs of their own.

What are they?

"It's a riddle and I'll bet we have to solve it before we can go any further… No flesh, scales, bones, but they still have fingers and thumbs? That's a tough one… ghosts?"

Nothing happened when Trunks gave his answer, so they could only assume it was wrong.

"Wait! I've heard this one before!" exclaimed Goten "Gloves!"

"Gloves?"

The wall suddenly rose, revealing another tunnel.

"They have no flesh, no feathers, no scales, and no bones, but they do have fingers and thumbs!"

"Oh right… Never would have thought of that."

After about five minute Goten and Trunks came to another wall, but this one didn't have a riddle on it.

1[ ]5[ ][ ]8[ ]4[ ]

3[ ][ ]96[ ]2[ ]5

49[ ]1[ ]5[ ]37

[ ]6[ ][ ]5[ ][ ]7[ ]

8[ ]17[ ]2[ ]5[ ]

[ ]3[ ]8[ ][ ]4[ ]2

9[ ]25[ ]7[ ]6[ ]

6[ ]3[ ][ ]97[ ][ ]

[ ]8[ ]63[ ][ ]2[ ]

"What the heck is this?" asked Goten.

"It's a Sudoku."

"A what?"

"It's a number placement puzzle. The object is to fill the grid with digits so that each column, each row, and each of the nine 3×3 sub-grids that compose the grid contain all of the digits from 1 to 9."

"Oh great… I was never any good with puzzles."

"Don't worry, I do these with my mom all the time."

Trunks immediately went to work trying to figure out the Sudoku in his head. He just stood there staring at the grid for about ten minutes.

"Hmm… I think I've got it!"

Trunks picked up the big marker that was sitting in front of the wall and started filling in the blank squares.

1 2 5 3 7 8 9 4 6

3 7 8 9 6 4 2 1 5

4 9 6 1 2 5 8 3 7

2 6 9 4 5 3 1 7 8

8 4 1 7 9 2 6 5 3

5 3 7 8 1 6 4 9 2

9 1 2 5 8 7 3 6 4

6 5 3 2 4 9 7 8 1

7 8 4 6 3 1 5 2 9

As soon as Trunks finished painting in the last number the wall just flew up.

"I never would have been able to figure that out." said Goten.

After another episode of maze tunnels, Trunks and Goten finally came to a door with two stars on it.

"This must be where the two star Dragon Ball is!"

"What was your first clue?"

"Let's just go in there and get it."

Trunks and Goten heaved the door open.

"I think we've found our opponent."

"Unbelievable…. He promises me a real fight and he gives me two children!" said Raditz.

"Hey punk! We're not just two kids!"

"That's right! I am Trunks, son of Vegeta!"

"And I'm Goten! Goku is my father, and Gohan is my big brother!"

"Is that so? Well I'm Raditz, and I'm your executioner!"

Raditz started powering up and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

"So tell me kiddies… are you scared yet?"

"Super Saiyan 3?"

"That's not a problem."

"Goten, I think you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"Fu…sion… HA!"

Raditz watched as Goten and Trunks were replaced by another Super Saiyan 3.

"What the?"

"Alright tough guy… Let's party!" said Gotenks.

"I don't know what kind of trick you kids are playing, but it won't work! Banana Split!"

Gotenks jumped up and dodged Raditz's attack with ease.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry, but if you are I'd be more than happy to give you a taste of my Galactic Donut!"

Gotenks fired his ring and managed to ensnare Raditz, but he broke right through it.

"Did you honestly think you could defeat me so easily? Didn't your father ever teach you anything?"

"Until tonight we didn't know you even existed."

"Err… I think it's time you brats were taught a little respect."

Raditz started creating an energy disk in his hand, at first Gotenks thought it was Krillin's Destructo Disk, but then the disk grew so that it had three layers.

"Chocolate Chipwich!"

As Raditz hurled the disk it split into three pieces.

"You're not beating me; you're just making me hungry. Big Tree Cannon!"

Raditz's attack was canceled out by Gotenk's cannon, but when the smoke cleared Raditz was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?"

"Right here!"

Raditz kicked Gotenks in the back of the head and sent him flying into the wall.

"Time to end this, Double Sunday!"

Raditz fired his twin beams, but Gotenks jumped up and deflected both of them with his hands. Suddenly Raditz found himself feeling very tired.

"No! Not now!"

Raditz fell to the ground, once again he had burned up all of his energy using the Super Saiyan 3 transformation.

"Having trouble?" asked Gotenks.

"No!"

"Don't worry, I have just the cure… Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

Gotenks fired twenty ghosts at Raditz which all exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared there was nothing but ashes.

"Err… I knew that brainless thug wasn't up to much…" said Kattalnuva as he watched the scene "Next."


	10. Pride of the Prince

Vegeta had tried blasting the maze walls with his Galik Gun, Big Bang Attack, and Final Flash, but none of them had even put a dent in it. After that he tried flying, but when he got to the top of the maze walls it was like he had hit an invisible force field.

"I don't believe this… Alright, I'll do it the hard way. Besides, I enjoy a good challenge."

Vegeta had been walking through the maze for about thirty minutes, but had not met any resistance.

"In thought that self proclaimed god said there would be obstacles in this stupid labyrinth, so far all I've seen is a bunch of walls!"

"If you keep going you'll find your first one soon enough."

Vegeta looked around for the source of Kattalnuva's voice.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'm just a fly on the wall."

"Come out here and fight like a man!"

"Don't worry, we'll get to that, but first I crave amusement, so entertain me."

"Err… You better hope I don't make it out of this maze, because when I find you, I'm going to rip your arms off and beat you to death with them!"

"I don't think that's the correct adverb."

"What?"

"You said, "You better hope I don't make it out of this maze, because when I find you, I'm going to rip your arms off and beat you to death with them!" I believe the more appropriate thing to say would be if I find you."

"He's just trying mess with my head. I'll play this little game of his, but when I'm done I'll kill him slowly."

"You're almost to your first obstacle Vegeta… It's just around the corner… I wonder what it could be."

Vegeta went around the corner ready to blast anything that jumped out at him, but all that was there was a wall.

"Is this some kind of joke!"

"Not a joke, a riddle, can't you read?"

Vegeta noticed that there was something carved into the wall.

**When is it bad luck to meet a white cat?**

"Oh come on, that's ridiculous!"

"No it's really that simple, solve the riddle and it will let you pass, fail to do so and you'll get no where fast."

"Err… This is unbelievable… When is it bad luck to meet a white cat? That makes no sense!"

"Stumped already? In need of a clue your highness? It's not superstition, it's simply logic."

"Not superstition simply logic? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Calm down… You'll never figure this out by getting angry about it… It is bad luck to cross a black cat, not a white one… so I guess that's what he means by it is not superstition… So when is it bad luck to… wait a minute… When you're a mouse!"

Just like that the wall flew up.

"Now was that so hard?"

Vegeta didn't get far before he ran into another riddle.

**It has seven letters. It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. Rich people need it and poor people have it. If you eat it, you will die. What is it?**

"This getting really old really fast."

"Is it too much for you Vegeta? Are you giving up?"

"Go to hell!"

Vegeta had fought opponents who were infinitely more powerful than him over the years, he wasn't about to surrender to someone like Kattalnuva.

"Alright… What is greater than God… eviler than the devil… Something rich people don't have but poor people do… What the heck do poor people have that rich people don't?"

"What indeed? And just so you know, the answer isn't body odor."

"Very funny."

Surprisingly it didn't take Vegeta long to figure out what the answer was.

"The answer is nothing."

The wall flew up, but it wasn't long until Vegeta came to yet another riddle.

**Which of the following statements are true?**

**1. At least one of these ten statements is false.**

**2. At least two of these ten statements are false.**

**3. At least three of these ten statements are false.**

**4. At least four of these ten statements are false.**

**5. At least five of these ten statements are false.**

**6. At least six of these ten statements are false.**

**7. At least seven of these ten statements are false.**

**8. At least eight of these ten statements are false.**

**9. At least nine of these ten statements are false.**

**10. At least ten of these ten statements are false.**

"I don't believe this… Nine!"

Vegeta went further and further into the maze until he came to a square wall that was made of nine smaller black squares in three rows and three columns.

"What the hell is this?"

"Just the last little challenge before you face your opponent. And it's not another riddle, this time it's a puzzle."

"What? I will not tolerate this childish little game!"

"You have no choice, then again maybe you do… You could always give up."

Vegeta was silent.

"I'll take that as a no… In that case I'll explain the rules. Whenever you blast one of the nine squares on the wall it and all the adjacent squares, both vertically and horizontally, change color. The object is to turn the entire wall white, and you have to do it in five moves. If you're unable to do so, then it's game over."

"First it was riddles, now it's a damn puzzle… What a day…"

Vegeta fired a Ki blast at the center square. It and the squares above, below, and to the sides of it all lit up so that the wall looked like it had a cross on it. Vegeta then blasted the square at the center of the top row, then he tried the one at the center of the bottom row, then the center square again, then the one in the center of the top row again. Unfortunately instead of being completely white, the wall looked like it had an upside down T on it.

"Oh, so sorry. But tell you what, since I'm too kind I'll give you a second chance to get it right."

"_Err… Where is Bulma when I need her?"_

Vegeta decided not to try the center square first since that didn't work last time. He thought about trying one of the squares on the center of the side columns or on the top or bottom rows, but quickly deduced that would get him nowhere fast, there was only one other option. He blasted the square on the bottom left corner, as a result it and the squares above and to the right of it lit up.

"Wait a minute…"

Vegeta followed up by blasting the square on the top left corner. It and the square to the right of it lit up, but the one beneath it went out again.

"Okay… Now we're getting somewhere."

Vegeta blasted the square on the top right corner, then the bottom right corner. Now all the corner squares had been lit up.

"And now for the grand finale."

Vegeta blasted the square in the middle, now the whole square had been lit up. The wall flew up revealing a door with five stars. Vegeta opened the door.

"Oh it's only you… I was hoping I'd be the one to kill Goku."

"Wait a minute… I know that voice."

A long time ago that voice would have scared Vegeta, now it made him crack a smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you… Frieza."

"No matter… killing you will be a nice warm up, then I'll go after Goku."

"And what makes you think you could kill me?"

"Because I already have once before."

Vegeta hadn't forgotten the time Frieza blasted him with his Death Beam on Planet Namek.

"Your point? That's history! Even at full power you couldn't defeat Kakarot after he became a Super Saiyan, and now I'm an Ascended Super Saiyan, so you don't stand a chance in hell!"

"Perhaps you Saiyans are as dumb as we originally thought."

Someone else walked out of the shadows and stood beside Frieza.

"So you must be Cooler. Excellent, maybe you two can kill each other so I don't have to get my hands dirty."

"We may hate each other, but we hate you monkeys more. We're going to destroy you and your friends first."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Like this…"

Cooler transformed into his fifth form and Frieza was able to do the same. But Vegeta was still unimpressed.

"Is that all you've got?"

"No… Thanks to Kattalnuva we have a way to combine our mutual hatred and gain enough power to put you monkeys in your place!"

Frieza and Cooler both started posing.

"_What the? No way!"_

"Fu…sion… HA!"

There was a flash of light, when it faded Frieza and Cooler were gone, replaced by a single being.

"I am not Cooler or Frieza, I am Coolza! Prepare to die you blasted monkey!"

Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 just as Coolza started rapidly firing beams from his fingers and from his eyes.

"I'll admit this is unexpected, but I'll still defeat you! Big Bang Attack!"

Vegeta fired his attack, but much to his surprise Coolza just knocked it away with his tail.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm curious Vegeta, what would your father think of you now? You've died twice, you've been surpassed by a low-class warrior, and now you've started a family with a breed of weaklings. Personally I believe he'd think you're a disgrace, he'd probably bust his gut laughing."

"You obviously didn't know my father that well… I surpassed him as child, I've fought enemies more powerful than anything he ever dreamed of, I've stayed strong in the face of certain death, and I've always come back stronger than before, and as for my family… you can burn in hell. I am no disgrace, I AM PRINCE VEGETA!"

Vegeta flew at Coolza with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Coolza dodged all of them.

"So this is what an Ascended Super Saiyan is supposed to be, what a laugh!"

Out of nowhere Vegeta was wacked in the face by Coolza's tail, then he flew at Vegeta gave him a headbutt that sent him flying into the wall.

"After all that talk you're giving in already? It is true after all, all you are is just a bunch of talk."

"I'll be happy to prove you wrong… FINAL FLASH!"

It seemed like Vegeta's attack hit home, but then he saw Coolza flying right through it.

"NO WAY!"

Coolza came out at the end and punched Vegeta hard in the gut.

Vegeta spent the next fifteen minutes taking a beating, until he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it! Now I'm mad! I was hoping to save this for a special occasion, but you leave me no choice."

Vegeta started powering up.

"What? This can't be!"

"It can be and it is… Behold, once again my determination to be better than Kakarot has yielded results, I am now a Super Saiyan 3!"

"Super Saiyan 3? So what?"

"So you're about to die!"

Suddenly Vegeta was right there in Coolza's face, while the fused freak was taken by surprise Vegeta kicked him hard in the head. The he grabbed Coolza by the tail and started spinning around and around until he finally sent him flying face first into the wall.

"Err.. Kienzan Disks!"

Coolza hurled four disks at Vegeta, but he dodged them all and blasted them with his Big Bang Attack.

"Looks like your fusion isn't as strong as you thought, then again you're both just a couple of weaklings combined to make a bigger one."

"Err… You stupid Saiyan… prepare to die!"

Coolza created a humongous Death Ball in a matter of moments. But after he threw it Vegeta just deflected it with a single kick.

"My turn."

Vegeta started channeling all his energy into one final attack.

"CRIMSON GALIK GUN!"

There was nothing left of Coolza, not even splatter of blood. Vegeta took a deep breath and reverted back to normal.

"Whoa… I guess Kakarot was right… that really takes a lot out of you."

Vegeta made his way to the marble chest and found the five star Dragon Ball, the key, and a Senzu Bean inside.

"_Funny… There was a time when I would have killed everyone to get my hands on these so I could use them to wish for immortality… But I've died twice since then… And to tell the truth death doesn't scare me anymore."_

**(To be continued)**


	11. Two Newlyweds and a Namek

"So this is the Labyrinth of Evil… I guess we better get started."

Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo started to make their way into the maze, it didn't take long before they came to an intersection.

"Oh great, let's just pick a direction and go."

"Wait!"

Gohan nipped his finger and smeared a small drop of blood on the floor in front of the passage from whence they had come.

"Gohan, what are you doing?"

"I'm marking the trail, so if we only go down a dead end we know which way not to take."

"Oh… Well, carry on then."

Sure enough the three did run into several dead ends.

"Piccolo, since we have the time, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I'm just curious." said Videl "What do female Namekians look like."

"There is no such thing as a female Namek, my people are genderless."

"Genderless? Then how do you reproduce?"

"Don't remember what we learner in biology class Videl? Some animals reproduce asexually, that is to say they don't need a mate, they just reproduce on their own."

"… Where's the fun in that?"

"On that topic Piccolo, I'm glad you and Dende were able to come to our wedding."

Piccolo actually cracked a smile.

"Of course we came. You saved Dende's life on Namek, and I'm your big green uncle."

"Good god, he told a joke…" whispered Gohan to Videl.

After awhile the three finally came to their first obstacle. There was a wall in their way with some weird writing on it.

"What language is this?" asked Videl.

"It's Namekian…"

"So what does it say?"

"It's a riddle… How did Mark marry three different women in the United States without divorcing any of them or without any of them dying?"

"Three women? I'm pretty sure that's not legal."

"It's simple." said Gohan.

"It is?"

"He was able to marry three different women because it's part of his job, he's a priest."

The wall flew up in front of them.

"Never would have thought of that…"

After five minutes the tunnel that Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo were in started to get darker, and darker, and darker, until you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face.

"Okay… is this making anyone else uneasy?"

"Maybe I can try lighting it up the place with a Ki Blaaaaaaaaasssst!"

Gohan and the others started falling down a huge hole, but as they did the lights finally came on. They finally landed on a floor made of huge stone tiles with numbers on them. They were standing on a tile with the number 5 on it in the top left hand corner of the room. They looked around the room to try and figure out what the heck this was about.

[5] 3 3 2 4 4

3 3 4 4 2 4

1 4 1 2 4 2

3 4 1 3 2 3

4 3 2 4 4 4

2 3 5 2 3 [Goal]

On the square on the bottom right hand corner where the tile marked "Goal" there was a door.

"Well let's go!"

"Wait Videl!"

"What? The door's right over there."

"Something's not right here."

Gohan took a coin out of his pocket and dropped it on the square right next to theirs. A huge burst of fire erupted out of the ground incinerating the coin.

"Yikes… So what do we do now?"

"And what do these numbered tiles mean?" asked Piccolo.

"Wait… I've seen this before… It's a puzzle!" said Gohan.

"A puzzle?"

"Yeah, we're currently standing on the 5 square, so that means we need to move five squares either horizontally or vertically. Once we land on that square we need to move horizontally or vertically the number of square on that tile, then we just repeat the process until we reach the goal square."

"Okay… So should we go to the top right corner or the bottom left?"

"Give me a minute… I'll figure it out."

After about five minutes of staring at the squares on the puzzle, Gohan and the others started jumping from tile to tile.

"Five, four, four, three, three, two, two, three, four, one, three, four, two, and we've made it!"

When Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo went through the door. On the other side they found two doors guarded by two stone dragons. In between them there was a tablet with writing carved into it.

You're near your goal

One door leads to the Dragon Ball seek

The other leads to certain death

One of these dragons speaks the truth

And the other speaks everything but the truth

You may ask one of these dragons one question

Choose your words carefully if you wish to find the prize you seek

"What the heck?"

"Another riddle." said Gohan.

"One of these doors leads to the Dragon Ball, the other leads to certain death. One of these dragons tells the truth, and the other is a liar. And we're allowed to ask one of them one question."

"So all we have to do is ask the one who tells the truth which one leads to the Dragon Ball!" said Videl.

"Normally that would work." said Piccolo "Except we have no way to tell the truth teller from the liar. Both dragons look exactly alike, so if we end up asking the liar the obvious question he'll just point to the wrong door."

"So this is where the riddle comes in." said Gohan "What do we ask so that we'll end up getting the Dragon Ball regardless of whichever dragon we ask."

They all spent about ten minutes contemplating the riddle.

"Well… I'm at a loss." said Videl.

"I've got it!"

Gohan walked over to the dragon that was beside the door on the left.

"If I were to ask the other dragon which door leads to the Dragon Ball, which door would they point to?"

The dragon Gohan was talking too pointed to the door on the right side which was guarded by the other dragon.

"So… do we take the door on the right?" asked Videl.

"No, we take the one here on the left."

"Why?"

"Let's assume the dragon I've just talked to is the one who tells the truth… I asked him/her which door the other dragon would point to if I asked them which door led to the Dragon Ball. Naturally the liar would point to the door that leads to death, so if this dragon is the truth teller, then he/she is pointing at the door that leads to death. But if the dragon we just asked is the liar, then they know the other would point to the door that leads to Dragon Ball, but the liar isn't going to tell us that, instead their going to point to the door that leads to death. In conclusion it doesn't matter whether this dragon is the liar or the truth teller, since they're currently pointing at the door that leads to death, we want to go the other way."

"I'm not sure I got all that… But I'm the one who married the smart one." said Videl giving him a hug.

Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo all went through the door on the left. Once inside they found themselves in a long tunnel, which they followed until they came to a door with four stars on it.

"This it guys, the four star Dragon Ball should be just behind this door."

"But didn't Kattalnuva say we'd have to fight someone for it?"

"Yes, and I have a pretty good idea who's in there."

They opened the door and went inside.

"Well, back for more I see." said Cell "I guess some people just aren't satisfied with being utterly defeated only once."

"You're right about one thing Cell, I have gotten soft since Majin Buu, but I'm also half Saiyan, so I get stronger every time I fight, so that little skirmish with you earlier gave me just the jolt I needed.

Cell started laughing.

"According to Frieza, Vegeta thought the exact same thing before he was killed on Namek. Your power hasn't increased that much."

"Gohan…"

"It's okay Videl… I know what I'm doing."

Gohan turned his attention back to Cell.

"I guess al those years in Hell made you forget what I'm capable of Cell… Earlier you caught me by surprise, and you weren't fighting me at my best."

"Hmm… Is that so? Well I wasn't fighting you at full power either."

"If you think your hand is so hot, then why don't you try your full power against mine?"

"_Gohan's baiting him." _thought Piccolo _"He knows Cell can't resist testing out his powers."_

"Very well then… You first."

"Thank you…"

Gohan started powering up, his power immediately started to skyrocket. But Cell just stood his ground.

"_Gohan may have all this hidden power inside of him, he may even be able to call on it at will thanks to the Elder Kai, but I have Kattalnuva on my side, thanks to him I'm invincible!"_

Just then Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan, then he ascended to the next level, and then…

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

Cell watched in horror as Gohan reached the level of Super Saiyan 3.

"Oh my gosh! His power is unbelievable!" exclaimed Piccolo.

"That's my Gohan!"

"So tell me Cell… Are you sacred yet?"

"Scared? HA! I'm not scared! You may have become a Super Saiyan 3, but this is only your first time, you'll burn out your energy just as quickly as Raditz did!"

"Well see about that… In the meantime let's see what you can do."

"Very well, I'll show you the full extent of my new powers!"

Cell started powering up as well, as he did he was laughing.

"You weak minded fool! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!"

When Cell was finished both Piccolo and Videl were shaken, but Gohan just stood tall.

"Not even a flinch? Very well, actions speak louder than words anyway."

Cell flew at Gohan using the After Image Strike, then he punched Gohan hard in the face and sending him to the ground.

"Gohan!"

Piccolo stopped Videl before she took a step.

"He's fine, just watch."

"How'd you like that?"

Gohan just smiled and got back up.

"Is that all you've got?"

Cell's answer was a barrage of punches and kicks, but Gohan matched him blow for blow.

"Well, maybe you weren't entirely dishonest about your powers after all. But you're still no match for me… Tri-Beam Cannon!"

"Masenko-Ha!"

Both attacks collided and made an explosion. At that instant Cell used his Instant Transmission and tried to attack Gohan from behind, but he saw it coming and caught Cell's hand.

"Unlike you Cell, I learn from my mistakes."

With his free hand Gohan hammed down on Cell's arm and broke it off.

"AAAAHHH! So… The little brat has grown up into a man… Very well… It will be that much sweeter when I beat you!"

Cell used his regeneration to grow a new arm.

"I haven't even begun to fight! Rapid Fire Big Bang Beam!"

Cell fired a continuous barrage of energy bursts from his finger, but Gohan just beat them away effortlessly.

"Oh yeah? Try this on for size! FINAL BUSTER!"

Cell fired an immense energy blast at Gohan, but he just kicked it away like it was a soccer ball.

"Err… ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Cell cupped his hands together.

"Woah… Serious Déjà vu." said Gohan.

"Galick Kamehameha!"

"Ka… me…ha…me…ha!"

The attacks collided and both Cell and Gohan started pouring all their energy into it. Neither side was gaining any ground.

"This… might be a problem." thought Gohan.

_"Gohan needs my help!" _thought Videl _"How do you do it… You just cup your hands together and say Kamehameha don't you?Alright!"_

"Videl! What are you doing?"

"I'm helping my husband!"

Videl rushed over to the place where Gohan was standing.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Videl's Kamehameha was bigger than anyone expected it to be, even if it wasn't as big as Gohan's, but it still wasn't enough to turn the tide against Cell.

"_This is where I come in."_

Piccolo flew behind Cell and started gathering energy.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"GAACK!"

Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon went right through Cell's gut, Gohan and Videl seized the opportunity to press the attack. In a matter of moments Cell was swallowed by their Husband and Wife Kamehameha.

"Whoa… Piccolo, you've been working out." said Gohan as he reverted back to his normal state.

"I'm retired now; I've got nothing to do and all day to do it, so I might as well spend it training. If you want to be surprised by anyone it should be your wife."

"Now that you mention it, how did you do a perfect Kamehameha? I never taught you that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't know my own strength."

Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo went over to the marble chest at the end of the room. Inside they found the key, the four star Dragon Ball, and three Senzu Beans.

"Well it looks like I got my Dragon Ball back."

"Yeah, too bad we need to use it to get rid of Kattalnuva."

"Yeah, but then a year from now you can just go out and find it again." said Videl.

"I can hardly wait. I just hope the others are doing alright. We need all seven to summon Shenron, and if even one our groups is unsuccessful it's game over."

**(To be continued)**

**Coming up next**

**What's in store for Goku?**


	12. Goku's Challenge

Much to Goku's surprise he didn't appear in a room that looked like part of the maze. He was standing in a dark room. Kattalnuva was standing on a podium in front of him.

"What's going on?"

"Today's your lucky day Goku, I'm not going to make you waste any energy by running the maze. I've arranged another little challenge just for you."

"What kind of challenge?"

Suddenly lights flashed on. A big TV screen speared behind Kattalnuva and a podium with a button on it appeared in front of Goku.

"Welcome to the Dragon Ball Trivia Challenge! I'm your host, Kattalnuva, and you're the first contestant!"

"I'm on a quiz show?"

"Yes, if you win then you will be free to fight your opponent for the Dragon Ball, are we cool?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun!"

"Okay, here's how this is going to work; I ask you a question about you and your friends' adventures and you give me an answer. For ever question you answer correctly you score a point, ten points and you win. But for every question you answer incorrectly I score a point, ten points and its game over."

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

"Very well then, let's get started. Here's your first question."

An image appeared on the screen behind Kattalnuva.

"Who does this armor belong to?"

"Hmm… That's Saiyan battle armor… That means its Vegeta, Nappa, or Raditz… I'm going to go with Nappa."

"The correct answer… Dodoria!"

"Who?"

"He was one of Frieza's henchmen who was killed on Planet Namek before you got there."

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Sorry."

(Kattalnuva: 1)

"Next question: After the 22 World Martial Arts Tournament, you and your friends faced the threat of King Piccolo. Name all the mutant Namekian spawns he created and in the order he created in the order he created them."

"King Piccolo's minons? Wow, that was a long time ago… I don't think I can remember all their names…"

"Time's up! The answer is Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum!"

(Kattalnuva: 2)

"Next question… Here is someone you once fought for fun and fame, do you remember the dumb thing's name?"

The person that appeared on the screen behind Kattalnuva was a green and blue monster.

"I know that face anywhere! That's Giran!"

"Er… correct."

(Goku: 1)

"What color scouter has not been worn by any of the villains you or your friends have met; red, yellow, green, or blue?"

"Scouter? Hmm… I know I've seen people wearing green and red… So I'm gonna go with… blue!"

"You must've forgotten about Nappa, sorry the answer is yellow!"

(Kattalnuva: 3)

"All your crazy adventures started when you met Bulma. What was the first Dragon Ball that you two found together?"

"That's easy, it was the three star ball!"

(Goku: 2)

"How many Saibamen were spawned by the Saiyans when they first came to Earth?"

"Saibamen? What are those?"

"Time's up! The answer is six."

(Kattalnuva: 4)

"How many androids were made by Dr. Gero, not counting himself and Cell?"

"That's simple, without himself or Cell that makes only… nineteen."

"Sorry, but you forgot to add the two androids I recently had him build, that makes twenty one!"

(Kattalnuva: 5)

"It's no secret that you drive Chi-Chi crazy, but for some reason she still loves you… Which reminds me, how do you deal with her when she looks like she's going to bite your head off?"

"Bite my head off?"

Kattalnuva slapped himself in the forehead.

"That was a figure of speech, I meant how do you handle her when she gets angry at you? That's not a question, I'm just curious."

"Oh that… Well I'm not sure I should share that information."

"Oh I see… You take your shirt off, give her hug, say you're sorry, give her a kiss, then take her to the bedroom and do your business."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I'm an Avatar, remember? I can do anything, that includes the ability to read minds."

"Reading people's minds? That's rude!"

"Tough tinkies, now let's get back to your question. When you first met Chi-Chi, which Dragon Ball were you and your friends looking for?"

"Let me think… Hmm… I'm pretty sure it was the seven star ball."

"That's correct."

(Goku: 3)

"Next question… What was the first of your friends' techniques that Cell used against you when he fought you in the Cell games?"

"Tien's Multiform!"

(Goku: 4)

"Question ten: Who does this cane belong to?" said Kattalnuva as a picture of a cane appeared on the screen behind him."

"Hmm… I think it's Kami."

"The correct answer… Korin!"

"What?"

"You should know Goku, Kami's cane was significantly longer than Korin's, and Korin's is also a darker color."

(Kattalnuva: 6)

"In which city did Imperfect Cell and Piccolo fight?"

"How should I know? I was sick!"

"Sorry, the correct answer was Gingertown."

(Kattalnuva: 7)

"You're hurting Goku, I'm ahead by three points. You need six more points to win, but if you get three more wrong answers it's game over."

"Aw man… For what it's worth, thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome. Next question… Which of these people did you not fight in any of the World Martial Arts Tournaments you participated in: Chi-Chi, Nam, Bacterian, or Pomput?"

"That's an easy one! Bacterian was defeated by Krillin!"

(Goku: 5)

"Next question… You first met Oolong when you and Bulma were looking for which Dragon Ball?"

"Oolong… I'm pretty sure it was the six star ball."

"Correct."

(Goku: 6)

"Hmm… Question thirteen… Who does this sword belong to?"

"Is it… Trunks'?"

"The correct answer… Yamcha!"

"Huh?"

"You should know, Yamcha carried a sword when you first met him in the desert all those years ago."

(Kattalnuva: 8)

"When your friends and family tried to wish you back to Earth using the Namekian Dragon Balls, you refused. Who said it was because you're scared of the one thing more powerful than a Super Saiyan, your wife?"

"My wife?"

"Sorry, the answer is Master Roshi."

"Hey that's not fair, I wasn't there to hear it!"

"Tough luck."

(Kattalnuva: 9)

"Put on your thinking cap Goku, if you don't get this question right it's game over…"

"Okay…"

"Which member of the Ginyu Force was not killed by Vegeta?"

"… That's easy! He killed all of them except for Captain Ginyu himself!"

"… Correct."

(Goku: 7)

"Oh yeah!"

"Nicely done Goku, but don't forget that the score is still nine to seven, you need to get this one just to stay alive."

"I know."

"During the fight with Captain Ginyu you never once used the Kamehameha, true or false?"

"False! I fired one unsuccessful Kamehameha after I got my body back!"

(Goku: 8)

"Making a comeback eh? Next question… Name all the semifinalists from the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. I'll give you a hint; it was your first tournament."

"Krillin, Jackie Chun, Nam, and me!"

"… Correct."

(Goku: 9)

"Well how about that? Question nineteen and its do or die."

"Bring it on!"

"Very well, with everything on the line… here is your question…"

The lights all shown on Goku and Kattalnuva. Goku also heard some weird music.

"How many wishes have been granted by Shenron since Bulma first told you about the Dragon Balls up to today, and name them all in chronological order. You have thirty seconds.

Goku spent about twenty five seconds thinking before he hit the button.

"Well?"

"Eleven: Oolong wished for a pair of underwear from a hot babe, I wished for Upa's father Bora to be revived, King Piccolo wished to have his youth restored, my friends wished to have everyone killed by King Piccolo and his sons to be revived, Garlic Jr. wished for immortality, Master Roshi wished for me to be revived, Mr. Popo wished for all those on Namek who were killed by Frieza and his men to be revived, Yamcha wished for all the people killed by Cell and the other Androids to be revived, Krillin wished for the self-destruct bombs in Androids 17 and 18 to be removed. Bulma wished for all the innocent people killed by Majin Vegeta at the World Martial Arts Tournament to be revived, and I wished for all memories of the Buu to be erased from the populace of Earth, save for those of me, my friends, and my family."

"That's… correct."

(Goku: 10)

"Yahoo! I win!"

"Congratulations Goku, you may now face the opponent I've arrange for you."

A door with three stars appeared behind Kattalnuva.

"All your friends have already fought their opponents and won their Dragon Balls and are waiting for you in the center of the maze. This last opponent I've arranged is by far the most powerful, so I saved him for you. Now here's a little secret… Bringing back Raditz, The Ginyu Force, Freiza, Cooler, and Cell back was easy, as was keeping them in line even with the new powers I gave them… But to tell the truth even I've had trouble keeping this one under control…"

"_What? Kattalnuva has god-like powers in our universe, and even he has had trouble keeping this guy under control?"_

"Is that fear in your eyes Goku? Are you actually backing down from a challenge?"

"No way! Like you said, it's all on me, and I will not let the others down!"

"Very well then…"

"Oh my… gosh!"

When Goku went through the door he felt like he was inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again. The sky was black and he was overlooking a sea of lava that stretched as far as the eye could see. There were islands and mountains of rock on the sea, and something told Goku that one of them was where he would find the Dragon Ball. That's when he heard it.

"KAKAROT!"

The yell was also heard by the others in the center of the maze.

"What… the hell… was that?" asked 18.

Videl noticed that Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"What in the world am I sensing?"

As he said this, Videl saw that there was fear in Piccolo's eyes. Suddenly Kattalnuva appeared on a TV screen on the wall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, live from the Labyrinth of Evil… The death of Goku!"


	13. The Wrath of Broly

"KAKAROT!"

"Hmmm… Sounds like my last pawn is getting a little impatient… Very well… Release the monster!"

Goku could sense an immense power level heading right for him, in all his years of protecting the Earth he had only felt this kind of power once before.

"Broly!"

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion of energy not too far from where Goku was. He felt that Broly's power level had just skyrocketed, and the others could feel it from the center of the maze as well.

"HOLY SMOKE!"

"Somebody tell me what's going on here!" said Videl.

"Suddenly it feels like there are ten Brolys!" replied Gohan.

Goku flew over to the place where he had seen the explosion, that's where he found Broly.

"No way!"

The others say it on the TV screen that was there.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" exclaimed Krillin.

"Broly… A Super Saiyan 3?"

For a moment Broly just stood there basking in his newfound power, then he turned and saw Goku.

"I've been waiting for you Kakarot… Now I will rip you apart and drink your blood!"

"Broly… Looks like you've learned how to go Super Saiyan 3… Now let's see how well you use it…"

"Is that confidence I'm sensing? Do you really think you have the power to defeat me!"

"I'll never know unless I try."

Goku started powering up and went Super Saiyan 3 himself, Broly wasn't moved.

"Here I come, ready or not!"

Broly flew at Goku, who took off in the opposite direction, it wasn't cowardice, he just knew that if he got too close to Broly he'd get pulverized.

"Try these on for size!"

Goku fired several huge Ki Blasts at Broly as he approached, but they had no effect at all. Suddenly Broly was right there in his face.

"Is that pathetic light show your idea of an attack?"

"How about this?"

Goku kicked Broly in the head, but the Legendary Super Saiyan just laughed and grabbed him by the leg.

"My turn."

Broly started spinning around and around. It didn't take long until Goku started to feel like he was in a G-force machine. He tried blasting Broly with another Ki Blast, but since he was spinning so fast he couldn't see what he was aiming at. Finally Broly let him go and sent him flying into a mountain.

"I hope you're not down already… I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!"

Broly flew over the sea of lava to the island where he had thrown Goku, when he got there he kicked Goku had in the chest and sent him flying into the air.

"Now for some target practice!"

Broly fired a huge green Ki Blast at Goku as he started falling. The blast hit him head on and Goku was sent crashing to the ground.

"Are you still alive Kakarot? I hope so… Because I'm far from being finished with you!"

Broly's power level shot up again, even he could barely believe the raw power that was flowing through his veins.

"Time's up!"

Broly flew over to the place where Goku had landed, he was still trying to get up on his feet by the time Broly got there.

"Aww what's wrong? Don't tell me I hurt you too badly, because I'm not even trying…"

Goku didn't have the strength he needed to get away, there was no choice but to attack head on. He showered Broly with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Broly didn't even try to dodge them, he took it all and it did absolutely nothing.

"My turn…"

Broly fired a burst of energy from his chest that sent Goku flying. When Goku hit the ground Broly started firing Ki Blasts at him. Goku jumped and did his best to defend himself, but it was taking all his energy to do so.

"Come on dad! You can win this!"

"Are you sure about that Goten?" asked Trunks.

"I don't get it. Since Broly is a Super Saiyan 3, shouldn't he be rapidly consuming his Ki and exhausting himself?" asked Videl.

"No... Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan, as long as he remains in that form his body maintains a constant flow of energy. Going Super Saiyan 3 in that status means he'll replenish his energy as quickly as he consumes it."

"The power of a Super Saiyan 3 combined with the constant energy flow of his legendary status?" asked Piccolo "He's unstoppable!"

Vegeta nodded.

"As long as Broly remains in that state he will continue to grow in power… and then finally… he will explode."

"Explode?"

"Well… If that's the case, why doesn't Goku just wait for the big kaboom?" asked Yamcha.

"Goku won't last that long." replied Vegeta "And even if he could, the big kaboom, as you put it, would destroy him, us, and the Dragon Balls."

"So what you're saying is Kattalnuva has already won?"

Broly continued his barrage of Ki Blasts until Goku fell to his knees, then he ran over and kicked him hard in the gut, Goku felt his ribs shattering. Lying on the ground Goku did his best to catch his breath but it was hot and chocked every time he tried.

"Oh, what's wrong Kakarot?" asked Broly "Are you in pain? Well then maybe I should just put you out of your misery."

Broly stomped on Goku's arm, ashe screamed in pain Broly bust his gut laughing.

"You should have known it was hopeless Kakarot. You're just a pathetic waste of Saiyan blood, and I am the most powerful being in the universe!"

"I… don't… think so."

"What?"

"Kattalnuva gave you your new powers, and he can… he can… he can take them away just as easy. Face it Broly… you're… you're… you're still just… second best."

"Don't worry Kakarot… I'll deal with him soon enough, and after I do I'll kill every one of your friends and family!"

"No you won't… NOT ON MY WATCH!"

Having distracted him long enough, Goku shot at Broly using his Dragon Fist and struck him hard in the chest, Broly could suddenly feel his energy dropping rapidly, and then he coughed up a lot of blood.

"Da…da…DAMN…YOU!"

Goku got up on his feet and started channeling whatever energy he had left into his undamaged hand.

"It's now or never… KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!"

Goku let loose the biggest Kamehameha he had ever done. The last time he had fired a Kamehameha at Broly close range it had done nothing, but last time he hadn't ripped a portion of Broly's chest off. The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 disintegrated in the blast.

"I don't believe it…" thought Kattalnuva "Not even Broly was enough to stop the Z Fighters… I guess if you want something done right you need to do it yourself."

**(To be continued)**


	14. Kattalnuva's Motive

Goku crawled over to the marble chest that Broly had been guarding. He felt like he had broken every bone in his body. As if Broly's wrath hadn't been enough, he was now experiencing the fatigue that came after going Super Saiyan 3, and that Kamehameha had drained what was left of his energy. Somehow he managed to make it to the chest and opened it.

"Sen…zu… bean…"

Moments after Goku swallowed the bean he felt his strength return to him and he jumped to his feet.

"We really need to learn how to grow these beans, Broly almost killed me." he laughed "Well at least the nightmare is over."

Goku scooped up the three star Dragon Ball and the key and went back to the door.

"Dad! That was so awesome! Can you teach me that?" asked Goten.

"Maybe when you're a little older."

"Nice to see you still have your head attached." said Vegeta "But where the hell did you get the strength to finish Broly?"

"It's amazing what you can do in a do or die situation." replied Goku "I just remembered how we beat him the first time and hoped he still had that weakness. I'm glad he did, otherwise I'd probably be in the Other World right now… again."

"Well at least it's all behind us." said Gohan.

"Let's just summon Shenron and send Kattalnuva back to wherever it is he came from so we can get out of here." said 18 "I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had enough of this dump."

"Uh guys… I think we have a problem." said Trunks.

"What? We all beat our opponents, and we all got our Dragon Balls." said Yamcha.

"I know but… I think that's only six."

"Did you just say… We're missing a Dragon Ball?" asked Videl.

"Kattalnuva divided us all into groups. Dad and Goku both went alone, you went with Gohan and Piccolo, Goten was paired with me, Krillin and 18 went together, and finally Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were grouped together. That's only six Dragon Balls."

Everyone pulled out the Dragon Balls they had won, sure enough there was one missing.

"Where is the one star ball?" exclaimed Tien.

"Through the door! Now!" said Piccolo.

Everyone ran through the stone door in the room that had only one star on it. It was the only door in the center of the maze that none of the Z Fighters had come out of. For about ten minutes they all charged through a dark and narrow tunnel.

"Keep going! I see light ahead!"

When they came out of the tunnel they found themselves in a room with transparent walls. The Z Fighters realized they were in outer space, but that wasn't what scared them.

"Looking for this?"

Kattalnuva was sitting on his throne on the other side of the room holding the one star Dragon Ball in his hand.

"Damn…"

"Well, I guess it was nice knowing you guys." said Chiaotzu.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" asked Kattalnuva as he stood up "After everything I ran away from, after all the trouble it took for me to get here, with everything I have gained from this, did you really think I was going to let you win, let you send me back?"

"Alright Mr. Kattalnuva, let's talk like civilized human beings." said Videl "What is the problem here?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is… INJUSTICE!"

"Could you be more specific?"

"I've already told you that in my own universe I'm just an average man, in truth I have a lot of things I should be thankful for… but I'm only human, and I always wanted more… Unfortunately I'm not one of those people who have everything handed to them from birth. I have to work for the things I want, and I hate it."

"So… You love sausage, but you hate to see it getting made." said Krillin.

"I want to make my money doing what I love, and that is to write fictional stories, but for some unknown reason that I will never understand, my parents majored me in computer security, now I'm forced to take classes I hate that make me feel dumber every single class. But that's not the worst part…"

"Then what is?"

"The only thing that keeps me going is divine intervention. I should have never graduated from high school, I shouldn't have passed any of the college courses I've taken so far, and I shouldn't be getting any good grades in the ones I've been taking, and any certification exams my parents want me to take have gotten scarier every single day. It's only by the intervention of God almighty that I have made it this far… But that's just it… he's only gotten me through… I've begged and pleaded time and time again for one thing that would make it all worth it… But that prayer has gone unanswered for years."

"What prayer? What the hell do you want?" asked Piccolo.

Piccolo was the only one who could hear it… It sounded like Kattalnuva was about to cry.

"By my age… my father had financial independence and not only met my mother, he was engaged to her! I have about two hundred dollars at home that I'm saving for video games coming out this fall, and a bank account with only a little over a thousand dollars in it, and I haven't even been on a single lousy date!"

"What!"

"My older sister has a boyfriend, my younger brother has a girlfriend… Tsukune Aono, Jaden Yuki, Peter Parker, and even you Gohan, all met the love of your life in high school. Harry Potter, Anakin Skywalker, and you Goku, all met your future wives when you were just kids! Hell, David Lister lost his virginity when he was only twelve years old! What about me? When is going to be Kattalnuva's turn!"

"Twelve!" exclaimed Gohan "I didn't even know what that meant when I was twelve years old."

"Wait a minute…. All this is because you couldn't find a girlfriend?" asked 18.

"Not just a girlfriend, a sweetie… a life path partner… someone who is so beautiful you know that all your suffering is worth it! A wife who's there for her husband and knows how to satisfy him!"

"Okay… I think that's a little too much information there." said Krillin.

"Sounds like someone's in it just for you know what." said Yamcha.

"I'm more than aware that marriage isn't just about pleasure you washed up has been!" said Kattalnuva "Sure that's part of it, but it's not the whole thing."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Goten.

"Look, if you want a girlfriend so badly… Why don't you just go out and find one?" asked Goku.

"I don't think he wants a girlfriend… I think he just wants to get laid." said Krillin.

"There's much you fail to understand Krillin… I was raised a Roman Catholic, and I went to a Catholic school from kindergarten to my senior year in high school, and if there's one thing Catholic schools drill in your head that public schools don't, it's no ding ding without the wedding ring, not just on the grounds of morality, but also the health risks. I couldn't break that rule if I wanted to… God dammit I can't…"

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about?" asked Goten.

"I'll tell you when you're older." said Goku.

"And to answer your question Goku, you can't just go out and buy a girlfriend at the store! Then again you wouldn't know how it feels. You just met a girl one day, made a promise you didn't know what it meant, and married her when you grew up because you felt it was the right thing to do!"

"Sure you can't buy a girlfriend, but I'll bet there are plenty of girls in… wherever you came from."

"I'm don't want just any girl! Do you know why divorce rates are higher than ever? It's because people's standards are lower than ever! I'm not just some high school jockstrap who bangs the first cheerleader that says she wants it! I know what I want and I won't settle for anything less… But I've been trapped in the Hoosier state my whole life… and I haven't seen a single girl that fits my standards."

"Why don't you go on one of those dating websites?"

"Call me old fashioned, but I don't talk to people on the internet like that… Talking to people on the internet isn't the same as talking to them in person. Not to mention anyone on the internet can say they're just the kind of girl I'm looking for… but here's the tricky part… How do we sort out the liars?"

"He's right.." said Yamcha "I met this girl on the internet who said she was a model, turned out she was a former model who weighed two hundred and eighty pounds."

"And even if I could find the girl of my dreams, how could I get her to fall for me? Girls want three things in a guy; money, a hot bod, and a great personality. And I know I don't have two of those things… I mean… I'm not unattractive, but I'm not Zac Efron either."

"Who?"

"Kattalnuva, trust me… You don't find love by looking for it, one day it just hits you." said Gohan.

"That's easy for you to say! Not only are you one of the strongest fighters in the universe, but you could take all the certification exams my parents want me to take, ace them, and give me the answers in backwards Latin! All I have is an imagination the size of Texas, and right now I can't even use it to make money because I don't know how!"

"So why are you taking computer classes when you want to be a writer? Why not just talk to your parents about it?"

"You think I haven't tried that? It's like talking to a brick wall! I didn't get into a fancy university like my sister, nor could my parents afford it! I'm forced to go to a community college that hasn't taught me anything I want to know! I've had to rely on self taught skills just to write a bunch of fan fictions that I can never have published! But that doesn't matter anymore. In my own world I was just another wave in the ocean, but here in your universe I reign supreme! I don't need to wait for love anymore, women will gather from all across the universe to see me, and they will worship me as though I were a god!"

"I've heard enough!" said Vegeta already going Super Saiyan 3 "You don't deserve a woman, you're just a spineless coward!"

"Coward?"

"You claim to be all powerful, but you've just been hiding behind our resurrected enemies, you're just bunch of talk."

Suddenly Kattalnuva was right there in Vegeta's face.

"Let me ask you something Vegeta… Would a coward do this?"

All Kattalnuva did was slap Vegeta in the face, and the Prince of Saiyans fell face first to the ground.

"Oh you got bitch slapped!" said Yamcha "I saw it and everyone's a witness, bitch slapped!"

Kattalnuva started walking back to his throne singing to himself.

"Bitch slap… baby, bitch slap… bitch slap… I don't take crap… bitch slap… shut your big trap…"

Suddenly Vegeta was back on his feet.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Vegeta flew at full speed at Kattalnuva, but then he was so close he could have spit on him, he froze in midair.

"Oh hello."

Kattalnuva turned around and stared into Vegeta's eyes.

"And goodbye."

With just a flick to the nose Vegeta was sent crashing into the wall. Everyone looked on in horror as he reverted back to normal and fell to the floor.

"Okay…" said Kattalnuva cracking his knuckles "So who's next?"

**(To be continued)**


	15. Goku vs Kattalnuva

**(illustrations of Kattalnuva can now be seen on deviantart)**

Vegeta was one of the strongest fighters in the universe, he had even become a Super Saiyan 3, and Kattalnuva just took him out with a flick of his finger.

"Guys… I don't want to sound pessimistic, but I think we're screwed." said Yamcha.

"Any day now…"

"Huh?"

"My patience is warring thin. Is anyone else going to challenge me, or are you going to give up?"

"I'll fight you! It's time you paid for ruining my wedding night!"

"Gohan, leave this to me."

"What? Dad?"

"You just got married Gohan, you and Videl have your whole lives ahead of you, I'll handle Kattalnuva."

"But dad, you can't face him alone!"

"I can face him…"

Goku started to move toward Kattalnuva.

"_I just don't know if I can beat him."_

"Ah Goku, humanity's greatest hero…. Once I beat you the entire universe will know I exist, then it won't be long until my destined one comes rushing into my arms."

"What makes you so certain you're going to win?" asked Goku smiling.

"Oh I know I will, and I think you know it to. What I don't know is why you're smiling about this when all your friends are cowering in fear."

"If you know so much about my life then you should know that I enjoy a good challenge."

"Indeed, but most people don't see certain death as a challenge, in fact more people run in fear from it."

"I'm not afraid to die. I have done it twice you know. You may be the single most powerful being I've ever faced, and it's true that I may not have a chance at defeating you, but I'll never know for sure unless I try."

"Ha! That's what I always liked about you Goku, you're always the optimistic one, and you never ever give up… Except that time you gave up in the Cell Games… And this time Gohan doesn't have some secret power that can save the day."

"Are you going to stand there and talk all day, or are we going to fight?"

"Your call…" said Kattalnuva throwing off his cape.

Goku started powering up and turned into a Super Saiyan 3.

"Ooo… The big scary Super Saiyan 3… I'm shaking in my boots, and yes I'm being sarcastic."

"One more thing before we fight… Do you really think a girl will fall in love with a crazy ninja because he fights a golden haired monkey like me?"

Kattalnuva laughed.

"You're not just a golden haired monkey, you're the strongest fighter in the universe, and I'm not crazy. Crazy is hearing voices, seeing things that aren't there, talking to inanimate objects, dating that woman with the octoplets. I'm not crazy, I'm creative!"

"So creative that you piggyback Goku's signature attack, make it more powerful, and give it a cosmetic makeover?" asked Yamcha.

"So that's what you think of my Black Spiral Kamehameha? Then you're not going to like this… Kiao-ken times fifty!"

"WHAT!"

Kattalnuva started gathering energy, and then suddenly his aura turned red then white.

"My gosh… What unbelievable ki!" said Piccolo.

"He's fifty times stronger than he was five seconds ago! And he was already very strong to start with!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Enough talk… let's do this!"

Goku and Kattalnuva both vanished, then the others heard something that sounded like powerful explosions from above.

"Holy crap! They're up there!"

Goku and Kattalnuva kept disappearing and reappearing all across the room with one trying to inflict a blow on the other. Sometimes their fists or feet collided and there was a loud bang.

"Darn it… Their speed is unbelievable!" said Tien.

"You see, this is why I quit fighting." said Yamcha "Because Goku's power is insane!"

"That's because he's an alien." said Krillin "Maybe we should have tournament just for humans."

Suddenly Goku was on the floor and Kattalnuva came down like a bullet at him. Goku back flipped out of the way just in time as Kattalnuva's fist shattered the ground beneath him.

"So… Now do you see just how powerful I am?"

"I must say I'm impressed." said Goku smiling "How are you able to stay in such a powerful Kiao-ken state for so long? If I tried that I'd be obliterated."

"I'm the avatar, remember? I can do anything, perfect example."

Kattalnuva pointed at Piccolo.

"Oh shin dig fizzle gizzle gar budda budda budda doo doo ka ka poo poo woo hoo lushi deeyaaaauuulbb oooh boo goo maygumbay ber gimthaw gumayah. I've been second in line behind these dumbass monkeys since I was born, know what I'm sayin cracker? Dende for president, peace out."

"Piccolo?"

"If you're so powerful, why are you trying to attract women from across the universe so you can look for the perfect girlfriend, why don't you just make your perfect girlfriend?" asked Videl."… I can't." replied Kattalnuva.

"You can't? I thought you just said you could do anything."

"… Almost anything."

"You can raise our worst enemies from the dead and give them new powers, but you can't make yourself a girlfriend?"

"Those are two very different things; I'm no different from Shenron. Raising the dead is easy because their bodies and souls already exist. But making a girlfriend for myself would involve creating life, to create something out of nothing… I can't do that… There's only one God."

"Oh, so I guess we're not the all powerful big shot we said we were." said 18.

"I'm powerful enough to win this fight."

"We'll see about that."

Goku flew at Kattalnuva, then suddenly went right through him. A moment later Goku was right in Kattalnuva's face, but the avatar caught Goku's fist and punched him hard in the gut. For the second time tonight Goku felt his ribs shattering.

"An afterimage trick, the same one you used against Cell… I've seen all your fights Goku, so not only am I more powerful than you, I know all your tricks, so I repeat, you can't win."

"Maybe so… But every last breath in my body… will be spent trying to stop you!"

Goku tried to punch Kattalnuva with his free arm, but Kattalnuva caught it and kicked Goku in the chin sending him flying. Kattalnuva vanished, reappeared behind Goku, and hammered both his arms into his back sending him crashing to the ground. Kattalnuva went into a dive bomb, but Goku back flipped out of the way and vanished, but Kattalnuva was already heading in the direction Goku went. Goku waited until the last minute, dodged Kattalnuva's tackle, and elbowed him hard in the back, sending him rolling into a wall.

"Time to take it up a notch."

Goku started firing a barrage of Ki blasts, but Kattalnuva quickly got back on his feet and blocked them with his gauntlets.

"Wonder Woman!" joked Krillin.

"Now it's my turn…"

Kattalnuva started conjuring his own humongous Ki blasts and threw them at Goku. It was child's play to dodge them, but Goku could feel his energy being drained, the Super Saiyan 3 transformation was taking its toll.

"_I have to try and end this quickly… But how? Wait I know!"_

Goku dodged the last of Kattalnuva's Ki blasts and cupped his hands together.

"Ka… me… ha… me… ha!"

Goku's Kamehameha was huge, but Kattalnuva deflected it like it was a beach ball, just the way Goku planned. As this was all happening Goku vanished and reappeared behind Kattalnuva, but then Kattalnuva himself disappeared.

"What?"

"Once again, you used that exact same trick on Cell, try something more original… LIKE THIS!"

Kattalnuva reappeared behind Goku and kicked his butt, literally. Goku fell flat on the ground, but in a matter of moments he was up.

"Oww… I won't be able to sit down for a month."

"If you live that long."

Goku flew at Kattalnuva and tried delivering a barrage of punches and kicks, which the avatar dodged easily. It wasn't long before Kattalnuva decided he had enough and once again kicked Goku in the chin, but not as hard as before. Goku flew back a couple feet before he did an in air somersault and landed on his feet.

"Goku, let me show you how it's done."

Kattalnuva cupped his hands together.

"Oh boy, here we go!" said Trunks.

"Ka… me… ha… me… HA!"

Kattalnuva's Black Spiral Kamehameha rocketed across the room to the place where Goku was.

"GOKU!"

"DAD!"

Much to everyone's surprise, the Black Spiral Kamehameha had stopped right in its tracks.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" said Chiaotzu "HE CAUGHT IT WITH HIS BARE HANDS!"

"_I knew that was going to happen."_

Goku threw the Black Spiral Kamehameha up through the wall, but then Kattalnuva appeared right in front of him and kicked him.

"AAAWWW!"

"NO WAY!"

Goku crumbled to the ground.

"This proves it!" said Yamcha "Kick a Super Saiyan in the balls and they'll crumble just like everyone else!"

Slowly but surely, and despite all the pain, Goku started to get to his feet.

"I'm… fine… just need a minute to… catch my… breath… and find my… man parts."

Suddenly Goku reverted back to normal and fell back to the ground.

"It's over…" said Piccolo.

Kattalnuva walked casually over to Goku no longer in the Kiao-Ken state. He knelt down with his fist right in Goku's face, then much to everyone's surprise, he opened his fist and there was a Senzu bean in his hand.

"Would you care to try again?"

"Don't take it Goku! It must be poisoned!"

"Were any of the other Senzu beans I gave you poisoned?"

"Why… are you… doing… this?"

"To attract my soul mate, I need to defeat the most powerful fighter in the universe in a cataclysmic clash of the titans. Winning because you ran out of energy hardly qualifies."

Goku took the Senzu bean and was quickly back on his feet.

"Shall we continue?"

Much to everyone's surprise Goku didn't transform into a Super Saiyan 3 again, he just raised his hands in the air.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"Yep, it's Spirit Bomb time!" said Krillin answering his wife's question.

"If you're so powerful Kattalnuva, then I dare you to try and survive this attack!"

Since Kattalnuva was wearing a helmet, no one could see him smile.

"Take your best shot."

Over the course of about twenty minutes Goku kept gathering energy for the Spirit Bomb, meanwhile Kattalnuva just stood idle by.

"I don't believe this… He's not scared at all!" said Gohan.

Meanwhile Vegeta was finally starting to come to.

"What the? Where am I? What's going on here?"

"Well dad, first Kattalnuva took you out with a flick of his finger, then Goku went Super Saiyan 3 and went through a painful smashfist with him and got his butt kicked, and now he's getting ready to use the Spirit Bomb, and Kattalnuva doesn't even seem to care."

Kattalnuva had actually pulled out an iPod and a Nintendo DS out of his armor.

"Damn it Rhyhorn, evolve already!"

Since Kattalnuva was so calm Goku knew he needed more energy for the Spirit Bomb, but he knew he couldn't make it too big. Even if they were in outer space the Earth wasn't too far away. Soon the Spirit Bomb was so big that from Earth it looked like the Sun.

"Okay it's now or never!"

"Just throw the damn thing!" bellowed Vegeta.

The Spirit Bomb came falling out of the sky like a giant meteor, but Kattalnuva just stood there.

"Kiao-Ken times fifty!"

Kattalnuva waited a few more moments before he cupped his hands together.

"Ka… me… ha… me… HA!"

Kattalnuva's Black Spiral Kamehameha slowed the Spirit Bomb down a bit, but it just kept coming.

"_Good lord! IT'S STRONGER THAN I REALIZED!"_

"I think this is it! Goku's going to win!" said Krillin.

All the others were suddenly in high spirits, but for some reason Goku wasn't celebrating.

"_Come on…"_

At this point the Spirit Bomb was roughly a hundred feet away from Kattalnuva.

"_It's no use… I have to take it further!"_

Goku could feel Kattalnuva's power level suddenly skyrocketing even more.

"KIAO-KEN!"

"NO WAY!"

"TIMES ONE HUNDRED!"

Kattalnuva's aura turned a bright blue and even more energy poured into his Black Spiral Kamehameha. Then without warning the Spirit Bomb stopped dead in its tracks, but instead of being pushed back, the beam went right through it and came out the other side. The Spirit Bomb then began to crackle fiercely with energy.

"Uh oh…" said Kattalnuva.

"Oh no! The Spirit Bomb is going critical!"

"What does that mean?" asked Videl.

"It means… RUN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER RUN BEFORE!"

Goku and his friends had been running at full speed for about six minutes when…

BOOM!

They were all enveloped by a blinding white light. For a few minutes all was quiet, but Videl was too scared to open her eyes.

"I'm dead… I'm dead I'm dead I died I'm dead."

"Videl… Videl it's okay!"

"Gohan!"

Videl opened her eyes and Gohan was right there in front of her. Everyone was standing on a huge flat rock that just seemed to be floating in the vacuum of space, and it looked like the Earth was unharmed.

"I guess we survived the explosion… Let's hope Kattalnuva didn't." said Goku.

"Wait a minute, if we're in out in space… How are we still breathing?"

"You have me to thank for that…"

"NO!"

Kattalnuva was standing a few feet away from them.

"We all survived that explosion and are able to breathe in the vacuum of space because I will it."

"Darn… all for nothing." said Goku.

"I hope you've finally realized that all you efforts are in vain. I've escaped from my own universe so I could find my soulmate and do what I love without ever having to worry about money or anything else, and I'm never going back! And no barrel of fighting monkeys is going to make we."

Just then Kattalnuva heard something approaching from the rear. He turned around and looked.

"What the hell is that?"

**(To be continued)**

**So tell me, what did you think of the fight? Awesome, horrible, too long? Somebody give me some feedback here!**


	16. The Anti Avatar

"Da-da-da-dum-da-dah!"

"Buu!"

Majin Buu came flying through space to the place where Goku and the others were.

"Buu! How'd you find us?"

"Buu see big boom-boom from home, Buu came to help!"

Buu turned around and faced Kattalnuva.

"Candy-nugget, just give it up, it's over!"

"Very tough, but his name is Kattalnuva." said Vegeta.

"Oh yeah, like I'm really going to surrender to the walking talking pile of bubble gum, come on."

Kattalnuva got into his fighting stance.

"Kiao-Ken times fifty!"

"Oooh… You scary, but you don't scare Buu. You will pay for ruining Hercule's daughter's wedding night!"

Buu started gathering energy and then tried blasting Kattalnuva with his Vanishing beam, but Kattalnuva just swatted it away like a beach ball.

"Ooh… You tough, Buu going to enjoy beating you."

"Not on the best day of your life."

Buu and Kattalnuva flew at each other and started exchanging blows.

"I say Buu has no chance." said Goten.

"Tell me something we don't know."

"Goku! Goku!"

"What is it King Kai?"

"I've got it! I know how to defeat Kattalnuva!"

"Really? That's great! How?"

"Long ago we Kais feared that an avatar would try to take over our universe, so we created a being that was just as powerful just in case one ever came, the Anti-Avatar."

"Anti-Avatar?"

"Every generation has one. Someone with enough power to go head to toe with an avatar, but for obvious reasons that power can only be unlocked when an avatar comes to our universe, until such a time they will be just like everyone else, and the power will vanish as soon as the avatar is gone. Until now an Anti-Avatar has never surfaced, but now it's our only hope."

"Okay, so who is the Anti-Avatar, and where is he?"

"Uh… I don't know yet."

"Wait a minute, I thought you Kais were supposed to know everything!"

"Who do I look like, Santa Clause? Just give me a couple minutes and I'll figure it out"

"Just hurry, I don't know how long Buu can last against Kattalnuva."

Majin Buu had tried using his Chou Makouhou, then he tried his Koukyuu Gata Kikou Ha, but that didn't work either.

"Ooh… You a lot tougher than Buu thought… But you still gonna lose!"

Buu started ripping off pieces of his skin and threw them at Kattalnuva. Slowly but surely they started to constrict and engulf him.

"Did you really think it was going to be this easy? Kiao-Ken times one hundered!"

Kattalnuva disintegrated Buu's skin attack with a mere exertion of his energy.

"Uh… King Kai, do you know who the Anti-Avatar is yet?"

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not right now it isn't!" said Vegeta.

"Buu didn't want to do this, but you leave Buu no choice! Turn into chocolate!"

"Oh son of a…"

Before Kattalnuva could finish his sentence Majin Buu struck him with his Chocolate Beam, rushed over and ate him.

"BUUUUUUUUPPP! Excuse me…"

Suddenly Buu's face turned green and he covered his mouth.

"Is he having another gas attack?" asked Yamcha.

"No, I think he's going to be sick!"

"BWARGH!"

Kattalnuva came flying out of Buu's mouth covered in crud.

"That was disgusting!"

Kattalnuva snapped his fingers, and just like that his armor was clean.

"He must save millions on laundry."

"Now it's my turn. Get ready to fry you fat tub of lard! Kamehameha!"

"Not today bad person!"

Buu created an energy barrier and attempted to block Kattalnuva's attack, but he was still disoriented from losing his dinner. Kattalnuva's Kamehameha blew right throw it and sent Buu flying.

"I… have… had … ENOUHGH!"

"I'VE GOT IT!" exclaimed King Kai.

"What?"

"IT'S VIDEL! VIDEL IS THE ANTI-AVATAR!"

"VIDEL!"

"Me!"

Suddenly Kattalnuva started laughing.

"I don't care if Videl is the bride of Gohan, there's no way in hell she can defeat me."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. What can I do?"

"Listen to me Videl, you have this power inside of you that you never even knew existed, that power is our only hope to defeat Kattalnuva and send him back to his dimension!"

"Okay, so how do I unlock it?"

"Uh… That's a good question, the Avatar is here so it should be working… Wait, it seems that your power is only partially unlocked, but something is missing."

"So that's how she was able to do a Kamehameha, even though she was never taught how to do it!" said Piccolo.

"_Wait a minute._" thought Goku "_Maybe it works like the Super Saiyan transformation, or the way Gohan's hidden power used to be unlocked If that's the case we need something to make her mad, really mad.._"

For a brief moment everyone had forgotten about Kattalnuva.

"Haven't you people been listening to me! I've already told you I am not going back! I've been trapped in a middle class home watching countless other people walk down the path of success and fall in love. Well finally my patience has paid off, and no bride of a Saiyan is going to mess it up for me now! If Videl has the power to defeat I don't intend on letting her use it…"

"What? No!"

Kattalnuva raised his index finger, Goku had a feeling that this time he wasn't going to make someone speak gibberish or talk in Spanish.

"Normally I would never hurt a girl, but I'm going to have to make an exception in this case."

BANG!

"NO!"

It happened so fast, it happened so slow, oddly enough both statements were true. The beam was coming so fast Videl knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it, then suddenly at the last moment, someone shoved her out of the way.

"ACK!"

"NO!"

"GOHAN!"

"GOHAN!"

"GOHAN!"

Gohan fell to the floor and the others all rushed over to him. There was blood coming out of his mouth and his eyes were lifeless.

"Oh come on…" was Kattalnuva's only response.

"GOHAN! SAY SOMETHING! GOHAN, YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T!"

Videl tried pounding life back into him, but Gohan's skin was already feeling cold.

"You see, that's what happens when you mess with someone who has spent his life fruitlessly trying to escape from his personal hell."

Videl felt the tears come, and with them came sadness… anger… fury…. and rage.

"You… you killed my Gohan… YOU KILLED MY GOHAN!"

BOOM!

**(To be Continued)**


	17. Videl Unleashed

Gohan was dead. The brave young warrior who had once saved the earth from the threat of Cell had fallen. He was Goku's eldest son, Goten's older brother, and the only friend Piccolo had ever known, but even all their emotions combined couldn't come close to what his wife was feeling.

"YOU KILLED MY GOHAN!"

BOOM!

When the blinding light faded the others reacted with awe. Videl was radiating with a light purple colored aura, and her power level had skyrocketed far beyond anything the others thought possible. Even Vegeta was impressed.

"So... This is an Anti-Avatar..."

"Her Ki is... is..."

"Unbelievable."

Kattalnuva was staring at Videl like everyone else, but his reaction was a lot different.

"Dammit..."

Videl finally opened her eyes and the others could see the fire in them.

"Whoa… She looks ticked."

"Oh course she's ticked." said 18 "She just watched her husband die."

Videl turned and face Kattalnuva.

"Only one question… Would you prefer burial or cremation?"

"Go to hell..."

"Not before you!"

Before Kattalnuva could move Videl charged and him, punched him hard in the gut, and sent him flying. When he landed on the ground Kattalnuva hugged his chest and started moaning.

"Now I've officially seen everything." said Yamcha.

Videl charged at Kattalnuva again, but Kattalnuva was instantly on his feet. Videl threw a hailstorm of punches, but the avatar blocked all of them. Videl tried kicking him in the head, but he caught her by the leg, so she spun around and kicked him hard in the mouth with the other one. Kattalnuva was sent back reeling in pain clutching his mouthpiece, blood was trickling out from under it.

"PHEW PHISPHOCATED PHY PHAW PHEW PHITH!"

"Did he just say she dislocated his jaw?" asked Tien.

"Then how is he able to make any sound with his mouth at all?"

"He's an avatar, remember?"

Kattalnuva lifted his helmet a little, stuck his hand under the mouthguard, and snapped his jaw back into place.

"OWW! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to have your wedding night ruined, and to have your spouse killed only hours into your marriage!"

"No... No I don't... I can only imagine... I've already told you I've never been in love... And for the last time it was Cell that ruined your wedding night... He acted entirely on his own. I'd never come in between two people who are love, but you've all left me no choice. I came to this universe in search of love and a better existence, and I'm not going back!"

"And I'm not going to let you take your unhappiness out on my friends and family anymore!"

"You can't stop me..."

Kattalnuva raised his hands in the air as if he was summoning something, suddenly there was a giant rock levitating only feet over Videl's head.

"What the? I thought he said he couldn't create something out of nothing!"

"Whoops, slip of tongue, I only meant I couldn't create life, inanimate objects are an entirely different story."

As he said this Kattalnuva threw his arms down and the rock came down on Videl. But Videl caught it with her hands.

"Oh shit."

"I'm sorry, is this yours?"

Videl threw the rock at Kattalnuva and he shattered it with a single punch, just as Videl has planned. She seized the opportunity to rush over and kick him in the gut.

"Wow... I say Kattalnuva has no chance."

"Yeah, because God knows there's nothing worse than an angry woman." said Yamcha "Please don't kill me."

Kattalnuva got up and charged at Videl, for the next couple minutes the two of them blocked or dodged each other's attacks. Finally Videl managed to punch Kattalnuva in the chin, while he was disoriented she grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him down so she could strike him in the chin with her knee, and then kicked him in the groin sending him flying. When he landed Videl charged over and just started wailing on him.

"Yeah! Go Videl!" said Goten.

Suddenly Kattalnuva sent out a shockwave that sent Videl into the air.

"She almost destroyed my manhood... Thank God for body armor."

Videl shook off the shock from Kattalnuva's attack and quickly retaliated with a barrage of Ki blasts. Kattalnuva started to run, but the blasts were gaining on him.

"I've had just about enough of this! Kiao-Ken times fifty!"

Kattalnuva started flying, did a massive u-turn, came up in front of Videl and punched her in the face, but Videl quickly sprang back and landed a punishing blow herself. As he was being blown back Kattalnuva started firing Ki blasts, at first they made contact, but then Videl started beating them away with her fists. When Kattalnuva stopped firing Videl fired more of her own Ki blasts, but Kattalnuva protected himself with an energy barrier. Moments later Kattalnuva jumped out his barrier and fired lasers out of his eyes, but Videl dodged them and fired a charged Ki blast that struck Kattalnuva in the head. Kattalnuva hit the ground but quickly got up, but the others could all see that more blood was tricking from his helmet.

"Err... I would never do this to a girl... but you've really pissed me off!"

Kattalnuva raised his hand and conjured a sword and charged at Videl, swung the blade, but before it found its target Videl vanished.

"What the? Did she just turn invisible?" asked Trunks.

"Looks like it."

"Wait, she can do that?"

"Of course she can! She's the freaking Anti-Avatar!"

"Bitch! Bitch where the f*** are you?"

"Don't you know Kattalnuva, most girls don't like potty mouths."

"COME OUT HERE YOU F***!"

Kattalnuva started to swing his sword around furiously and fired Ki blasts in random directions.

"You said that you can't find a girlfriend in your own dimension, well let me ask you something, whose fault is that?"

"I WILL F***ING CUT YOU INTO FIFTY F***ING PIECES AND MAIL YOU TO EVERY F***ING STATE!"

"You said you couldn't make money doing what you wanted to do either, so you come to our universe? What's the matter, afraid of a little manual labor?"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME YOU STUPID F***ING BITCH!"

"But that's not your fault is it? You just blame someone or something else for everything you think is wrong with your life. Instead of playing the blame game, why don't you try and fix the things that are wrong with your life, instead of waiting for a miracle why don't you be the miracle?"

This time there was sadness in Kattalnuva's voice as well as anger.

"I CAN'T! I DON'T KNOW HOW! I'VE BEEN FORCED TO TAKE CLASSES I HATE! I CAN'T WRITE A STORY PROPERLY BECAUSE I HAVE NO FORMAL TRAINING AND DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GET IT! I'VE HAD TO RELY ON SELF TAUGHT SKILLS TO WRITE THE STORIES THAT HAVE BEEN MY ONLY ESCAPE FROM MY MISERABLE EXISTANCE! AS FOR WOMEN I'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN THE HOOSIER STATE MY WHOLE LIFE AND HAVEN'T MET A SINGLE GIRL THAT MEETS MY STANDARDS!"

"That hasn't helped you find her, has it?"

"SHUT UP! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT DIVORCE RATEA ARE HIGHER THAN EVER BECAUSE PEOPLE'S STANDARDS ARE LOWER THAN EVER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL MY FATHER SAW IN MY MOTHER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY GRANDFATHER SAW IN MY GRANDMOTHER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL ONE OF MY CLASSMATES SAW IN THE GIRL HE KNOCKED UP!"

"Wait what? I thought you said you went to Catholic school from kindergarten to your senior year in high school."

"I DID! BUT I GUESS SOME PEOPLE JUST DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE ABOUT NO SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE! MORALITY AND STANDARDS ARE LOWER THAN EVER! IF THE BARS WERE ANY LOWER PEOPLE WOULD JUST HIT THEIR F***ING HEADS ON THEM!"

"I guess... That's why you killed my husband and why you're trying to kill me."

"I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ANY OF THIS IF YOU NEVER GOT IN MY WAY TO BEGIN WITH! ALL I WANTED WAS LOVE! IS THAT A SIN!"

"No... But what you're doing to get it is. Didn't anyone ever tell you Kattalnuva, shortcuts only lead to dead ends."

Videl appeared out of nowhere and snapped Kattalnuva's sword in half with her bare hands.

"Alright... THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! KAIO-KEN TIMES ONE HUNDRED!"

As soon as Kattalnuva entered his Kaio-Ken State he rocketed up into the air.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" exclaimed Krillin.

"KA...ME..."

"RUN! JESUS, RUN!"

"HA... ME... HA!"

Kattalnuva's Black Spiral Kamehameha came out of the sky like a meteor.

"VIDEL, RUN!"

Videl didn't move, she just stared into the oncoming attack.

"_This is for you, Gohan."_

Videl cupped her hands together.

"Ka... me... ha... me... HA!"

Videl let loose the biggest Kamehameha Goku had ever seen. It met Kattalnuva's attack head on and the two beams were locked for about thirty seconds, then Videl's beam started to move forward.

"NO WAY!"

Kattalnuva was swallowed by the beam and there was an enormous explosion of light. In a moment it was all over.

"Whu... What happened to Kattalnuva?"

"He's over there!"

Kattalnuva was on the ground. His armor was smoldering and there was blood all over it.

"No... I won't... give up."

"No way!"

Kattalnuva was slowly but surely getting up.

"I won't... give up... I've come this far... I will defeat you... I will find the love of my life and be... hu... ugh..."

Kattalnuva collapsed.

"Is he... is he dead?"

"No." said Videl walking over to Kattalnuva and pulling the one star Dragon Ball out of his armor "But that's okay, we have an alternative solution."

**(To be continued)**

**That's right we're not done yet.**

**So tell me, what did you think of that fight?**


	18. Now about that wedding night

Goku used his Instant Transmission to transport everyone back to the Lookout.

"Gohan! Is he..."

"Not for long Dende."

Videl held Gohan in her arms while Goku and the others placed their Dragon Balls on the ground.

"Shenron, arise!"

Lightening flashed across the night sky as Shenron appeared.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again... I never get tired of seeing him."

"YOU WHO HAVE GATHERED THE SEVEN DRAGON BALLS! TELL ME WHAT YOU DESIRE!"

"You know its times like this that I baffled by the fact that he can't kill people with a wish." said Krillin.

"Let's just hope he can take care of Kattalnuva for us, because I am not going through that hell again." Said 18.

"SPEAK NOW! TELL ME YOUR WISH!"

"Shenron, for our first wish we want you to send Kattalnuva back to his own universe and prevent him from ever coming back!"

For a few moments nothing happened, but then Shenron's eyes began to glow.

"IT IS DONE! KATTALNUVA IS BACK WHERE HE BELONGS, AND HE WILL NEVER RETURN!"

After Shenron had finished speaking Videl could feel the powers of the Anti-Avatar leaving her.

"_Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."_

"Remind me again why we didn't just kill Kattalnuva?" asked Trunks.

"He wasn't a bad person, he was just desperate. All he wanted was love, that's no reason to kill someone."

"He did kill Gohan."

"We're about to wish him back."

"I HAVE ENOUGH POWER LEFT FOR ONE MORE WISH! SPEAK!"

"Okay..."

Videl looked hopefully at Gohan's face.

"Shenron, for our last wish we want you to bring Gohan back to life!"

"Very well..."

As Shenron's eyes began to glow the heat started to return to Gohan's body.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL!"

Shenron disappeared and the Dragon Balls were scattered across the planet, but Videl's eyes were only on her husband.

"Gohan?"

"Ugh... Hi honey."

Then the unexpected happened, Videl punched Gohan in the face.

"Oww! What was that for?

"Making me a widow not even twenty four hours into our marriage!"

"I'm back, aren't I? And I only did it to save your life."

"Well don't ever do that again!"

"You mean you don't want me to make the selfless sacrifice to save the woman I love from certain death?"

"Now you're just twisting my words... F*** it, just kiss me."

"And so ends another crazy adventure for the Z Fighters." said Krillin.

"Now about that wedding night..."

"Where will go? Cell blew up the place we were staying at."

"Trunks, do you think your mom could loan us one of those capsule houses?"

"I think that can be arranged."

"Good, I'll pick it up when I take you guys home."

Goku started to take people back home with his Instant Transmission.

"I'm sorry we had to use Gohan's wedding present for you." said Piccolo.

"Oh well, stuff happens. Besides, Gohan can get again for me in a year."

"In the mean time you can use this."

Piccolo handed Videl a small circular stone with the seven Dragon Balls carved into one side and Porunga carved into the other.

"What's this?"

"It's a Namekian good luck charm. I made it myself." said Dende "It's kinda our wedding present to you."

"Thanks a lot guys." said Videl placing the pendant around her neck.

Goku arrived moments later.

"Okay I've got the capsule house, and I think I know another good island where you two can be alone."

"Well we should get going then... Thanks for all your help Piccolo."

"No problem. You two have fun, and I'll always be here if you need me."

Goku used his Instant Transmission to take Gohan and Videl to the island he had found.

"Okay, here's the capsule house. You two enjoy yourselves, I need to get home before Chi-Chi wakes up and finds out that I'm not there."

"You know, she might have been awoken by the Spirit Bomb you threw but Kattalnuva destroyed, after all it made Buu come after us."

"Oh shoot, thanks for warning me Videl, guess I better be going."

"Bye dad!"

Goku used his Instant Transmission and was gone.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Videl.

"He'll find a way." said Gohan "I remember nights when my mom was yelling at the top her lungs, and the next morning she was in a very good mood."

"I think I know why... So where were we before we were rudely interrupted by bug boy?" asked Videl wrapping her hand around Gohan's chest.

"Oh I think I can remember."

**Epilogue**

**When Kattalnuva woke up in the morning he was furious that he had returned his own universe and was unable to leave. He had never felt so close to his goal before, and yet it was yanked away. For the next few weeks he was really depressed that he had to continue to live a life that just seemed to be going nowhere fast, but in time decided he would wait a little while longer for his dreams to come true; after all, every dog has his day.**

"**I certainly hope so! Because if I have to keep suffering like this, Mel Gibson is going to make a movie about it!"**

**The end**

**And that makes fanfiction number 25! More to come!**

**Due to popular demand my next fic will be the sequel to my last Rosario + Vampire fanfiction "The Worst Field Trip Ever"**

**Tsukune's Choice**

**Last time Tsukune solved the mystery of Jessina Esmeralda's murder, and in doing so earned half of her fortune. Now graduation day is here, and Tsukune must face a problem even bigger than earning financial security, he must tell the girls who he's decided he wants to spend the rest of his life with, easier said than done. Tsukune knows that he's going to have to break some hearts to get what he wants, no matter how much it pains him to do so.**

**And then I have made plans for my fist ever… believe it or not… Pokemon fanfiction!**

**(I couldn't get it out of my head, but don't worry, the kid gloves are off)**

**For those of you who are interested, I've even made new species of Pokemon to go with it, but for now you'll just have to settle for the picture of it's silhouette which I've posted in my deviantart gallery.**

**(Please be advised, progress in my next fic may be slow due to academic interference, that and I'm trying to earn the rank of Lt. Colonel in Halo Reach)**

**Peace out!**


End file.
